Hide and Seek
by KZOMBI3
Summary: Teagan Rueaux and her best friend, Eric Ransom, move back to La Push after some less than fortunate events. What happens when they re-kindle old friendships with the pack, lost 4 years ago? And what's that: a disco ball? or is it Edward? Summary Sux
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: Hello there! This is my first attempt at a Twilight based story, hope everyone...SOMEWHAT likes it. It is what happens when my friends and I get together and semi-make-fun-of Edward....and Bella. hahaa. Nothing wrong with them, they're just not my faves.

**_Be warned though...there is FOUL LANGUAGE IN HERE! NOT MENT FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE RANDOM OUTBURST OF CERTAIN WORDS...._**

I believe that, that is all I have to say at the moment.

**I do not own anyone of the characters in here except for: Teagan Rueaux, Eric Ransom, Ringo Rueaux, Mitch Rocco, Giovanni Rocco!!!**

**N-JOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER UNO! : INTRODUCTION**

"Can we go to Arkansas?"

"For the last time, no we are not going to fucking Arkansas."

"Awe, but T…_c'mon…_"

**"NO ERIC!"**

"But _why_ not," my best friend whined from the passenger seat, his ocean blues on me as I sat behind the steering wheel.

"Because, no one here cares about Amy Lee, except you…" I finished.

He sat there, arms crossed and pout on his face, "That's because it's only you and me _IN_ the car."

"Duh," I replied with a smirk.

It's quite hard to believe that we just turned 18, not even 3 ½ months ago. Regardless, that thing over there is my best friend in the world, Eric Ransom. Kickass last name, right? Well, we're taking a little road trip to the middle of nowhere, Port Angles, Washington. More like La Push, but who around here gets technical anymore? Oh, well…we do…hmm. Not the point.

"Ok, so why again, are we all of a sudden moving up to La Push," Eric asked turning in his seat to get a better look at me.

"I don't know, it's just something was telling me that we needed to leave Cypress," I shrugged briefly stealing a look out of the corner of my gray eyes. He huffed and puffed.

"What? Are you honestly telling me that you would rather be back at home stuck, still in school mind you, bored out of your little homo mind, than on an _**EPIC**_ road trip with _**ME!?**_ Your bestest best friend like **_EVAR_**!?" I explained, elaborating on just about everything. He laughed at my facial expressions before shaking his head.

"Man, what would I ever do with out you," he threw his arms around me.

"**AHHH! ERIC! IM DRIVING! 18 WHEELER! 18 WHEELER!" **I mocked fear, although, there was an 18 wheeler in the next lane over that was trying to pass us. Though me being the most road-raged person and bat outta hell driver, I would not let that happen.

"Well, now that _THAT_ is out of your system young lady," Eric exclaimed clutching his chest to where his heart would be, "_Sooo_…can we make a stop in Arkansas?" a sly smirked played on his lips.

I swear…if I hadn't been driving I would have pounced on him and strangled his neck. My eyes twitched a bit before I looked back at him,

"**NO!** If you haven't noticed Ransom, we are **WAY** past the boarder to Arkansas."

"But, but, but Amy Lee lived there,"

"News flash dude, not any more. Doesn't she live in like what, California? Or like Hollywood?" He looked at me confused.

"Oh, I don't know?"

"WTF you mean you don't know? Don't you follow her blog, or facebook twitter crap?" I asked astonished as to how he ever took a liking to her and didn't even know how to keep track of her.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in New York, "she has a blog?"

I mentally slapped my head.

Suddenly he jumped into the backseat of my Pontiac grand am, and rummaged through a bunch of bags before leaning on the seats,

"Hey, where is your bag with your laptop in it?"

"Umm, it should be in the military looking messenger bag…why?" I replied.

**"OK THANK YOU!"** he smiled and went on with his searches until he came upon the bag and almost ripped through everything just to get to my laptop: Moeghar. Yeah that's right, I name my things. Wait till you get to my cameras.

"Ok here goes nothing," I heard him talk to himself.

I ignored it and just went to turn up the music before returning my attention to driving. I passed a sign indicating that we had another few hours until we reached the outskirts of Port Angles.

"Hey Ransom, we're almost-"

"Shh,"

"Excuse you bitch,"

"I said _Shh_, Teagan…" I looked into the review mirror at the handsome figure in the backseat pouring over my laptop, waiting, impatiently, for it to load up and start before he could check out Amy Lee's blog or what not.

I glared at him, one that he didn't even witness and experience. It was my turn to pout now, until Streetlight Manifesto's "point/counterpoint" started blaring from my frozen piss colored ipod, as my older brother continues to remind me. Hell I didn't care, I liked the color. Wait, that kind of sounds weird, and gross huh?

I started car karaoke and before it could even get to the first chorus, Eric let out one of the most unnecessary blood curling and actually pretty girly scream I think I have ever heard.

I literally had to stop the car on the side of the road in order to look at him in face, _**"WTH is your fucking problem Eric!?"**_ I yelled holding one hand to my damaged right ear, "I think you ruptured my fucking ear drum, ya!"

He just looked at me, "So sorry about that…" he replied sarcastically.

"Well what's the problem?"

"There's no internet reception here in the fucking car, that's what!" he was pissed and the face he made, made it a lot harder for me to ignore that fact that we were on the side of an unknown road, in the early hours of the morning, in an unknown place, windows rolled down with blaring music and even louder teenagers. Wow, if we didn't get pulled over for my driving, I was sure there was going to be a cop stopping us soon for just being dumb-ass'.

I couldn't help but laugh, and in turn he did too. 'WOW!' I mouthed to him, as he slipped back into the passenger seat and we were off again.

* * *

"Oh? On their way now?" a voice was heard coming from downstairs.

A boy, of the age of 20 stood on the stairs of his home, as he listened in on his mother and her late night phone calling.

"Well _shit _Ringo! You think you could have warned me!?" her tone was playful even though she tried to make it sound threatening.

Apparently he had replied to her in a more serious tone for she replied, "Oh, you did? _Hmm...well then_, yeah no. I will make sure to be there when they arrive. No, no. it is quite alright. You are family." She stated as she walked around the downstairs of her home.

She walked into a room and flipped on the light switch illuminating the tattoo parlor that she ran and owned at the bottom of her home. She then walked across the cold concrete floor, barefoot, to one of the tattoos chairs and sat down.

"No Ringo. It. Is. Fine!" she reiterated.

The boy on the steps walked down a few more making sure not to come up on an important conversation. The last thing he wanted to do was make his mother mad, especially this time of night. He felt a small vibration in his right front pocket of his tight black jeans. He jumped a bit, not expecting the random text message, at least not while you lived in this town.

_'Only one person could be texting me at this time of night…'_ he thought to himself, as he fumbled with his phone, careful not to alert his mother and slid the lock out of place on his itouch.

The picture that appeared was not of the masculine guy with dark skin and hair, but of a girl with blonde dread falls striking a very awkward and unique position with plastic playground's dinosaur.

He was confused, _'why is she texting me? Oh wait…Ringo!'_ he thought as it clicked in his head.

**Hey Gio! It's Teagan we r on our way2 la push. Cant wait 2 cu :]**

Gio shook his head and smiled. "That crazy girl…" he whispered.

"Yeah she is, huh?" a voice drew him from his spot on the steps and he jumped with a start.

**"MOM!" **There in front of him at the bottom of the steps was an older woman, in her mid to late 30's, with a curly mess of red hair, arms covered in tattoos of different designs and colors, bent and her hands on her hips.

_"Hehee…"_ Gio laughed nervously standing up and looking at his smirking mom.

"Well, what'd she say?"

"Said that they were on their way…is Ringo with her?"

"Ringo? No, he's back in Cypress dealing with all the paper work on their house and his job and what not," she replied as if it was something insignificant.

"Oh," was all Gio said.

"But hey, Teague and Eric are coming up tonight…and they will be here for awhile before he does get here though. So!" she clapped her hands together and motioned for her son to follow her into the parlor.

He did so, grinning.

"_So what…_ Are they going to be staying here," he grinned even more knowing the answer to this one.

"Wellllll…you remember the old house that they used to go and stay in all those years ago?"

"Well, yeah…until you bought it off of them and kept it with the others pretty much…Wait what? You mean you're going to **SELL** it to them?"

"Sell it back in a way…more or less give it to them, but just have them pay us rent," she smiled her beautiful hazel eyes danced.

"Ma, you're crazy…"

"Yes, yes I know…" and with that she reclined in the tattoos chairs.

As Gio was about to leave, he got to the door before she called to him, "we will need to head over there within the next hour babe, that way we can be there when they get here…"

"'Kay ma…"

She suddenly perked her head back up and he caught it out the side of his eyes as he was about to turn and go up the stairs, "Yeah? Are you ok?"

"Do you think you should get the boys and have them go with us; I mean they haven't seen those two in years…" Gio got quiet thinking it over. None of them seemed in the best of moods lately, ever since Bella and that Cullen kid kind of ran away together, it struck the guys hard. He shook his head, "I don't know if that is such a good idea, seeing as how they aren't in the best of moods right now…"

"Well, in that case, it will just be a surprise…hey, do me a favor Giovanni…"

He sighed, hating to be called by his full name, and yet he also favored the meaning and the power it held. "Huh?"

"Be a doll and wake me up at…" she checked the clock on the wall and saw it read 2:47AM before looking back at her dark haired son, "wake me up please in about 30 minutes. Thank you." And with that she turned over in the black leather chair and drifted off to sleep.

_'Well she did work a full shift today…she needs the sleep…'_ Gio thought to himself as he walked up the steps into the second floor landing that actually became the house of the tattoo parlor. The Shoppe being all of the downstairs area, it was nice in a way. He headed for his room which was the last door on the left, all the way down the hall.

"Hmm…I wonder if they're even at home tonight…" Gio asked himself out loud as he plopped down on his bed, pulling out his cell phone to dial the boys' numbers memorized by heart.

The phone on the other end rang, and rang, and rang some more. After about the 3rd time around, when he was about to give up and hang up, a disgruntled voice answered. Although it sounded tired, it wasn't from being just woken up.

"Oh, I am so sorry Billy, I was wondering if any of the boys were in? Maybe see if they could go with me to get something from the diner…" Gio put on his best sincere 'I am so sorry if I woke you' voice.

Billy just laughed a hearty laugh and said that he would get them.

There was rumbling going on in the background as they all rushed to answer the phone. In the end someone did answer the phone civilly, or as civilized as a guy could get with a very husky and deep, sexy voice.

_"Yellow?"_

"Embry! It's Vanni…"

"Oh hey dude, what's up?"

"Can you guys hang for like an hour or something?" a smirk played on his lips.

Gio could tell even without seeing the boys that they all exchanged glances before shouting in unison a "you bet," and then running out the door yelling something about the usual spot.

"Alright," and with that, Gio grabbed his black jacket and Rasta colored beanie that I had sent him for his 20th birthday and his house keys before leaving, cell phone in hand. He got outside and locked the door behind him, and stepped out from the shelter of the house from the harsh windy air.

"So glad I brought a jacket…now hurry up and get here guys! We all miss you," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**"T! _LOOK!"_**

"You know, pointing in my _direct line of sight_ does not help in the slightest as to what you are pointing at…" I stated sarcastically.

"**DUH** I'm talking about the sign, dumb-ass," he shouted pointing at the city limit sign that read "Now entering Forks."

"Wouldn't call it much of a city though…" Eric commented as we looked around the old and quiet town.

"Ok, so how much longer till we get to Arkansas?"

**"GRRRRR!"** I screamed out loud in frustration as he just giggled and found a random song that we blasted as we made our way through the "city" until we got to the border of La Push and Forks.

We took a small road that lead into La Push but was still considered the "border". There was an old home that me, my family and Eric would always go to every summer since we were little, and it was right there on a small river before leading to a path that lead straight to a cliff with the beach and deep water below…perfect jumping conditions.

We pulled up to the house in awe that it was still standing and in some good shape…kind of. Well better shape than we thought it would have been in, with our 3-4 year absence. But what was weird to us, was that there was another vehicle there in the driveway. A beautiful 1969 SS Camaro, black with white pin-stripes. And standing next to it were two people, I think. A man and a woman maybe?

In any case we pulled up to our old summer home blaring "I like to move it," and making the speakers in my little out-date, almost destroyed Pontiac shake the mirrors.

Suddenly the two people ran up to the car squealing, or at least one of them did, the other still ran, only tackled us to the ground.

**"TEAGAN RUEAUX!!! OHHHHHH WE'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"** the red haired woman exclaimed as she tightly hugged me and kept planting kisses all over my face, leaving, most likely, bright red lip stick smudges all over me.

"Hey Aunty Mitch…long time no see…" I replied.

She soon released me and went to Eric, who just stood there after hugging Giovanni, and embraced him just as hard.

"Mitch,"

"Yes Hun?"

"You're killing me…"Eric breathed.

"Oops…" and she let go.

I went over to my cousin and we embraced.

"Hey Gio, how you been?"

"Good, good. Got some more tattoos than the last picture I sent you guys," he smiled also showing off his new lip ring.

"Nice addition," I indicated the ring, and his smile grew.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Eric asked as we all just kind a stood there next to the cars, in the wind.

"Well, we knew you needed a place to stay, and we knew you were going to come back to the ole Teach na Rueaux, so we thought we'd help you along…seeing as how you are going to need a key to get in," Mitch explained.

"Oh, yeah. Ringo told me that you own the house now."

She shook her head, "Yep, along with I think it was, what Gio? 14 others?"

"15 ma,"

"Oh yea. 15." She beamed. Eric and my jaws dropped a good 4 feet.

"WTF Mitch?"

"What?"

_"15? Really?"_

"Well yeah…I need to fix them up, an people buy 'em…"

"Which by the way," she started.

We looked at her thoughtfully, "what's up?"

"Well, the thing is Teague…I'm giving you the house,"

**"WHAT!? NO WAY!"**

**"REALLY!?"**

She nodded. I jumped up and squealed like no other and jumped up and down.

"But wait, why give us this one?" Eric wondered out loud.

"Well it is the house you grew up in, not to mention it's the smallest house I own…not to mention one of the _ugliest_," she added with a small knowingly smile.

If I wasn't so excited, my jaw would again be on the ground.

_Omg omg omg omg_

"I. am. SO. Stoked." I screamed.

"Well c'mon now…can't keep Teach na Rueaux waiting any longer…" Gio stated as we all walked up the front steps to the door, Eric and I taking in these moments. Trying to remember the last time we did so. It was a euphoric feeling, being taken back in time, smelling all the wonderful things around us. I wished I could stop time. As we approached the door, Mitch handed me the key. I smiled at her, than at everyone else before placing the key in the lock and turning it slowly.


	2. Life Saving Floatation Devices

CHAPTER DOS: 'Life Saving Floatation Devices'

Once we stepped inside a rush of cold, still, aged air caught my attention. The kind of distilled air, that hasn't been disturbed for quite some time, about 4 year's time.

"You didn't think to come in and clean up ma," Gio asked looking around the huge entry way, the lantern styled chandelier hanging above us, covered in dust and heavy cobwebs.

"Well its not like I have _15 other houses_ to look after young man, not to mention everything else…besides, like I said earlier, this one is one of the ugliest and smallest, it wouldn't take more than a day to clean it up…maybe two, at the most." Mitch replied before she walked back outside to get some more of the things in the back of my little black car.

I walked up the dark wooded stairs that then branched off at the landing that led in 3 different directions. One straight up to another staircase leading to the attic, and then the other two branched off for the 2 hallways. I went straight ahead towards the second staircase, leading up into the attic, to my old room. Regardless of what some people may think about attic spaces being old, and gross and creepy, let me assure you, it wasn't. It was actually pretty big. Covering most of what the upstairs was, and it had its own balcony and big windows. In all essence, it was more like a one roomed 3rd story. Hahaa. Cool huh?

I took in the surroundings and the feelings that rushed back to me. Sneaking out of the window into the giant oak tree, one of the only ones in the area, going to get Ringo and Eric, before we would take off into the woods behind the house. Running to the edge of the woods where the tree line meets the cliff, directly below, the crashing, dark waves and water. Calling to us to come swim. And we would. We used to go cliff diving and didn't care about anything. Sometimes we would even sneak out and go out further on the rez to go hang out with the boys. The La Push boys as we dubbed them.

I remembered one day it was a hard down pour, but no lightning and no chance for it. We snuck out when my parents weren't home and Ringo, Eric and I all ran towards Billy's house where the boys were waiting. We went down to the beach and played tackle football until the sun went down, or at least from what we could tell, it was quite a dark day. It was also the day my parents marked me…my first tattoo…a sign of my being and coming of age. A prisoners tattoo, a ward, a bond.

I snapped out of my flashback a cold stare in my eyes as I looked around the warm cream colored room, "I was only 7…" I spoke out loud, acid dripping on every word. I suddenly realized I had no idea where Eric went. I dropped down my small backpack, remembering to grab the others when I went back downstairs. I walked around the attic space, until I came to a small hatch in the floor. A worn and torn name tag looking piece of notebook paper read, in thick, black sharpie, "**RANSOM,**" signaling Eric's room below me. I pulled up on the hatch's rope pull only to find the room empty, "odd?"

I then walked some more, after closing the floor, until I reached yet another with, this time, **"RINGO'S"** name written on the paper. I heard noises and opened the door quickly before jumping down the 8 feet, landing gracefully on my feet. "**TADA!"** I announced, arms outstretched, I looked just in time to see him buttoning his pants.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Nothing, but whatever it is that I was not doing, I can guarantee that I did _NOT_ rub my ass on everything in here," Eric replied sheepishly.

"**YOU WHAT?"**

"I-I mean c'mon…I do it every year…"

"_You rub your ass, on everything in Ringo's room_?"

"Yeah, it's tradition…"

I sighed and grumbled under my breath, "You didn't do it to my room, _did you_?" I looked at him. He grinned yet again and simply replied, "It's tradition," before running out of the room, down the stairs and into Gio.

"Oh. _Heeey_ Vanni…" Eric said trying to sound casual.

"Hey guys, so where's the truck?"

"Oh, it should be here…wait did we bring a truck?" Eric replied looking up at me.

"I shrugged, "Noppers…I don't think so…hmmm."

Gio just looked at us in amazement, "What the hell guys, really?" We just stood there, grinning like the idiots we are. Cause we are.

"So, uh Gio, my main man,"

"Yes T? What do you want?" he replied as I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"What is there to do around here for strapping young people such as ourselves?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Uh T…it's _4 in the morning…_"

"Yeah," I looked at him.

"What's the problem with that," Eric chirped in.

"That it is _4 in the morning_, and there is _nothing _to do…" I cut him off.

"Oh pith posh dear cousin…there is _always_ something to do anywhere…even in the little back country woods called Forks/ La Push," I smiled a toothy grin, that Eric mimicked all too well.

Gio just stared at us incredulously. "And I do not mean as in do, as in _**DOING**_ people…I would like to refrain from that one on the first night we get here! Thank you very much."

We all laughed. "But seriously, what is there to do?"

My face suddenly lit up.

"**OH CRAP!?** What now?"

"Do we even want to know?" Gio and Eric asked worried at my sudden out burst and crazy stare in my eyes. "**HEY, MITCH,"** I screamed running out of the house towards my aunt.

"WTF…?"

"Oh, so Eric,"

"Hmm?"

"You guys bring any food?"

"Oh, yeah, are you kidding me? With the way we eat…you bet. Although it's mainly a few pots and pan, then we just brought some dry food, chips, bread, sandwich stuff and soup," Eric laughed nervously at the fact that we really didn't prepare.

"Being used to living in Cypress where there were food shops and an HEB right down the street helped a lot in the food department. Not to mention we both had jobs, along with Ringo, and were able to buy food," he finished. "Well if you guys need jobs, Mitch owns half the business' in town, you're more than welcome to work at any of them." Eric's jaw dropped, again, "What?"

"Yeah, we bought a lot of the properties that were run down and fixed them up, it just so happens that the town needed the business and all so, hell why not right?" Gio laughed.

Eric shrugged, "This is true."

"**RANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSOOOOOOOOM!**" I yelled running and tackling him to the ground and pulling Gio with us, resulting in Gio landing on Eric, and the both of them on me.

"**OKOKOKOKOKOKOK!"**

"**WTF WOMAN!?"**

"**SPIT IT OUT**!"

"**OK!"** I grinned big, "I have something we can do!" I continued to smile bouncing on the balls of my feet.

They, on the other hand did not smile and, just stood there looking confused and a little scared.

* * *

"**NONONONONO!** I am _NOT_ jumping!"

"AWWWWWE! C'mon Eric…"

"BITCH! I ain't got my life saving floatation devices! You know the ones that I wear on my arms and other appendage areas…"

"Oh? You have one for your cock then?" Gio spoke up, laughing.

"Well, see the thing is that I tried but…"

"**ERIC!"** I yelled.

"Oh, what? Sorry, yeah no. I'm not jumping…" he laughed nervously, looking over the edge of the 50 foot cliff we stood on, over looking the deep, black waters below us.

"C'mon, you'll _LOVE IT_!" I shouted as I pushed him over, laughing. "OH FUUCK!" Gio yelled, in Eric's last attempts for sanity, he grabbed a hold of Gio's jacket and pulled him in too. Eric laughed the whole way down, and fucking I don't know what Gio was yelling. Hahaa. I heard a loud splash at the bottom before I turned and walked a ways away from the cliff's edge.

"Hey you bitch! You are not leaving us down here!"

"You hear us Teagan Rueaux!?" They shouted from their spots in the water.

"Are you still?" I yelled down at them.

"Huh?"

"**ARE YOU STILL?! AS IN NOT MOVING!"**

"**HELL YEAH WE'RE NOT MOVING! WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT**!?"

"**ALSO LITTLE LADY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US! WE COULD HAVE**-," but before Gio could finish, I ran and jumped off the side of the cliff and was falling into the deep water a little ways away from where they had landed. The water hit me like a ton of bricks, really fucking cold ones. As I resurfaced, I threw back my dreads, out of my face and looked at them.

"WOOHOO! That was fun!" I beamed at them under the light of the crescent moon. They did not look as amused.

"What?"

"We could have _died_…death by rock landing…asshole."

"Oh, ouch, I'm sorry…I didn't think that part through…_hmm_, next time, ehh?" The looks they shot me were priceless.

"Ok so…you can't tell me that, that wasn't fun," I finished. We all started laughing together and splashed each other, "last one to the top has to buy us food afterwards!" Gio shouted acting like the person we all know and love. The crazy, goofy kid he always was. We all swam as fast as we could to the shore and started ripping out clothes off, once we got to the top of the cliff again. I pushed pass them, jumping backwards so that I could make faces at them as I jumped off, "later losers!" I shouted sticking my tongue out at them.

"NO FAIR!" Eric yelled. He and Gio were there standing next to each other, trying to push the other one out of the way until Eric actually tripped over his wet jeans below him and kind of fell over the edge trying to shake them off his feet. Causing Gio to jump last, laughing at the sight of Eric.

* * *

"_Hey…_" Eric whispered harshly, leaning forward, across the small pizzeria table.

We all leaned in, Gio and I looked up at him. Eric and Gio sitting on the one side of the booth area me on the other side. Mitch had already left by the time we go back to our house, and left us a note saying she was going to be at home. So we got into my car, with semi-soggy, still, clothes and drove until Eric's blue eyes caught sight of a small Italian Pizza place. So here we were, waiting for the food. I took a sip out of my dr. pepper, "What, Eric?" I replied in a normal tone.

Though he kept whispering harshly, "I had my phone on _meeeee…_." He whined, and we laughed. When we're together, we can't help but laugh, all the time. I mean, we haven't seen each other in a little over 4 years. Give us a break, yo.

"Wow! Really?"

"What? You're the one that pushed me…"

"Us, pushed us," Gio retorted.

"Oh please, he pulled you in, jerk…" I exclaimed pointing my sundae spoon at my cousin.

"She has a point…in any case, back to the important person here," Eric replied taking the time to point to himself, "I need a new one," he finished with a pout, and I had to suppress a smile.

"Well, mom owns an electronic store too, so I guess we can go into town tomorrow and look for one for you?" Gio suggested.

"But, but, but…"

"What?"

"I don't have any money…neither of us does…"

"Well than my dear cousin and friend, we shall go job hunting in the morning," he wore a devious smirk.

"Hmm, you need a little more work, but I can tell that you're from this family," I exclaimed critiquing his posture, etc. We laughed and finished our dinner, and hour later, before heading back to our house.

As we drove home, the sun was just peaking its head out from behind the hills off in the distance and what not. It was actually quite beautiful and peaceful. I kept staring straight ahead, driving, not paying attention to the two boys in the car with me. I was lost in my own thoughts, calm and distracted.

"Hey, hey Teague…Teagan! Hello? Anyone home?"

They asked waving hands in front of my face.

"I'm **DRIVING HERE**!" I shouted as I sent Gio a glare, before looking back towards the road.

"Well what are you thinking about T?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"You just keep staring off into the distance with an even further gaze in your eyes, as they glimpsed the morning sun," Gio replied, using a deep, sexy kind of late night radio host voice. "Wow, did you just come up with that?" Eric asked.

Gio nodded, "Why?"

"It just sounded like a late night radio host's voice… it was, well sexy," Eric replied with a slight blush creeping on his face, as son as he realized what he said.

"OH, OH!" Eric stated as he looked out of the windshield.

"**WHAT?"**

"**STOP THE CAR! I SEE SOMETHING SHINY!"**

"You _would_, wouldn't you?" Eric just smiled.

We stopped the car and just stared at the spot where Eric was looking at. It was in the far distance and we couldn't tell WTF it was, we only knew that, well, it shined.

"**OH MY GARWSH!"** I came to the realization.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Is it? **I THINK IT IS!"**

"**WHAT?"**

"**IT'S A DISCO BALL!"**

"Umm _excuse_ me?"

"Yeah, well not a _**REAL **_one, but I mean I guess he would be considered a disco ball with the way he lights up the dance floor an all…" I dragged on really fast under my breath, not knowing that everyone could hear me.

"Umm T," Gio asked.

"Umm Vanni?" I replied looking at him.

"Who again…?"

"**OH, OH, OH! I KNOW WHO IT IS NOW!"** Eric finally realized it as well.

"Oh, I am _SO_ lost…" Gio confessed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Right, Eric? It's _**HIM **_right?"

"**GUYS!** Who the _FUCK_ are you talking about?" We looked at each other with a gleam in our eyes, one that screamed of mischief, before bursting out together, **"EDWARD CULLEN!"** then laughing our asses off. Gio looked at us like we were on crack.

"Are you guys shooting the dope without me again?" He smiled but secretly thought that, that might be the case. Because honestly, who the fuck would call a Cullen, let alone Edward a _DISCO BALL_, and _NOT_ be off their rocker?

* * *

"_HMM_ well, I think it's time to go to bed," Gio stated once we pulled up in front of the house. By this time the sun was already in the sky and the birds and little wooded are animals were out an about basking in the limited sun light. Eric shook his head, "Nope, not our bed time yet."

"What the fuck? Then when is?"

"_830…_" we both sang, putting our heads together.

"_**IN THE MORNING?!"**_

"Well _duh_, I mean that's when the sun's up, up and we," he indicated himself and I, "_we party animals_." He smirked.

Gio just shook his head, "What are you some kind of stupid?" he added with a thick ghetto black accent.

"No, no sweetie, it's _sta__**OW**__pid,_ and no, we're not…" Eric corrected him and we just laughed.

"Besides you're just jealous,"

"Of sleep depravation, _oh yes_, how _**DID **_you know?" he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we can go to bed early," I shrugged.

"**Ehh**, I'm up for new things, besides we need to go look for jobs in the morning…"Eric replied stifling a yawn.

"Then it's settled, Gio, you staying over? 'Cause if you think you're gonna get to drive my baby while I'm not there, you are sadly mistaken…"

"Then I'll just walk-"

"And another thing, I won't take no for an answer and you are not walking, got it? Thank you," and with that I went to my room.

"You would never guess that she is the younger one," Gio said out loud.

"Well, compared to you at least Hahaa," Eric and Gio laughed before setting up some pillows and blankets downstairs on the couch. "Well, good morning Gio…" he said with a yawn as he rolled over onto his left side, with Gio on the other end of the couch. Gio just looked at him strangely before answering Eric with a 'good morning' and then going to bed himself.

* * *

Gio stirred in his sleep on the couch downstairs by the time I had made my way down to the kitchen, searching for ANY thing to eat.

Once I walked into the kitchen I saw Eric there sitting at the bar, kitchen side, eating what looked like a bowl of cereal. A thought came to me, and I snuck up behind him. He wasn't facing me, and with my ultimate stealth abilities I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me over his cereal crunching. I was right above him about to grab him when he spoke up, "don't even think about T."

"Awe, how did you know?" I pouted he just smiled turning not turning around.

"Are you sure you're a human?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously, "and not some bad blood or something?" I sniffed him. That's when he turned around and looked at me, "and are _YOU_ sure you're a skin walker?" we laughed silently, as much as we could.

It was too early to wake up, but we did it any ways, Eric is the more morning person than I am. Although today was different. We were in La Push. Our old 'hometown' if you will. We grew up here, every summer, hanging out with the locals, Gio and Aunt Mitch.

"We're finally back…" I sighed as it hit me.

Gio started to move, and then fell off the couch with a loud _**THUD**_. We just looked over the bar's edge, my head under Eric's as we peered at my cousin. He suddenly jumped up, tangled in sheets. **"WTF!?"** he yelled freaking out.

_'Apparently he doesn't remember spending the night'_ I thought to Eric. He just nodded. By the way, I cannot read minds, Eric and I have a bond. He's to me, as a familiar is to a vampire, or the bad bloods, or leeches however you like. He cannot read my mind either, but some thoughts and what not are open to him, and vise versa.

"Watch your language young man! We don't condone that fucking shit here, damn it!" I stated getting up form our spots in the kitchen.

And Eric in deep voice, "Yeah…"

"Wha-? Oh yeah, you guys are back. Hahaa," he laughed nervously before he looked at the time on his iphone.

"**WTF?"**

"There he goes again damn man, he didn't learn?" I asked Eric.

"No, no. this is no bueno indeed."

"Undeniably, Mr. Ransom…"

"Yes, yes Ms. Rueaux. I do believe you are correct…" we faked British accents and pretended to be smoking some pipes.

"You guys! It's only _10:17…"_ Gio freaked.

"And you're point _IS_, for the 1 million dollars?" Eric exclaimed.

Gio looked at us, again, like we were on some sort of illegal substance.

"**AM?** As in, the morning…guys we have only had about 2 hours of sleep….**MAYBE**, that's if we're lucky…" Gio protested trying to act mature. It wasn't working. "Yeah we know."

"Like I said, we party animals. Besides, Rueaux being a skin walker an all, she doesn't need all that much sleep…well she does, but she can go without a few hours," Eric explained scientifically.

"And Eric?" Gio asked.

"Eric, well, he's just crazy and likes to wake up early…well, he can't sleep if there is something going on around him. Like how we just moved back here. It's exciting," I smiled.

"Well, I am going back to bed, thank you. And I'll come find you when we're leaving for town," Gio stated grabbing the covers, looking like a spoiled princess, and jumping back onto the couch.

"KK, night Vanni…" we each kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before we took off out of the house.

"What are we doing later?"

"Oh, yeah, job hunting." We laughed to ourselves a bit.

We kept walking like we did the other night, to where the cliff was, because not too far from where we were last night, was a clearing. A pretty big one at that. So we set us up some branches and twigs and made ourselves a small fire with a decent sized smoke stream coming off of it. The whole time I was doing that, Eric took out his itouch and flipped through some tunes, before setting it into the docking station and set it on a fallen tree log. And turned it loud enough to where we could barely hear it.

"Alright Eric, are you ready for this?"

"What, oh hell no."

"Why not?"

"I am not going to take part in your skin walker tribe dance ritual morning ceremony thingy…" he shook his head, arms crossed.

"Like hell you're not!" I growled and snapped at him.

"Ok, ok" Eric waved his hands in defense.

"Good, now you know what to do, right?" I smirked.

"Um, I think so. Who is it today that we dance for?"

"For whom I am named after…Lliira, the spirit of joy, fun, dance, and of good fortune. We humbly call on you dear sweet one, for all the many great and wonderful things that you have bestowed upon me and my family. We are here to pay homage to you and your bountiful luck and joy in hopes that we may receive a token. Lliira of many joyous traits and callings, all be to you, and may you experience what you give to others." I chanted as we circled around the small fire, the songs in the background gradually getting louder and louder.

"**COME ERIC!"**  
"I don't swing that way T, sorry to disappoint." He smiled.

"Come and dance dumb-ass," I threw a stick at him and it hit him in the arm, dirtying his shirt.

"Oh, _you bitch…"_ he called out loud trying to run at me.

I laughed, "Good, good. Now chant. Chant what you are feeling! Let the music take over Eric! It will make you feel better," I smiled as I kept running away from him.

_MOVE, SHAKE, DROP BY DJ LAZ_ was playing in the background and Eric stopped running and just kind of started bobbing his body to the tunes.

I looked at him dancing before I let the music moved me too.

_**[INSERT SOMETHING LIKE THE SCENE FROM THE PROPOSAL YEAH]**_

As we were booty shaking and dancing, we were so wrapped into what we were doing that we didn't hear anyone coming. Or at least I didn't. I can't blame Eric, for being a human and what not, but me, a skin walker, one who is in connection to the spirits and nature. It's quite upsetting and unnerving. Well so as we were dancing the person walked into the clearing and as soon as they did I whipped around to look at the person, as Eric was butt bumping to the person. Eric didn't see the man standing there.

"**Ransom!"**

He didn't hear me, _**"ERIC!"**_ I growled as I ran at inhuman fast speed and got to Eric before he had time to run into our mystery man.

"Huh!? **HEY! **_**YOU**_were the one that told me I should dance, and here you are pushing me down…if you weren't my _bestest best friend_ Teagan…man, ouch," he sat there on the ground where I had knocked him down. He was rubbing his ass.

I never saw the man's face and I couldn't really tell you what his smell was, all I knew was that it had something to do with dogs, and the scent of running through the pine trees in the woods, and even a hint of the ocean's spray on him. All I really saw of the man was his stature and his built frame. I rounded on his figure in the trees, as he backed into them for cover. "Who are you," I snapped, more fiercely than with Eric earlier. He chuckled and smirked before running away.

"_HEY, YOU PUNK ASS HOE!_ Come back and show yourself." I shouted louder than the music. I then turned muttering sweet nothings under my breath as I walked to Eric. He was still on the ground looking at me and then the spot where the huge man was standing.

"Umm, Teagan?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what, what the fuck was that!?"

"Just some random guy, don't worry, I have your back." I smiled softly at my best friend. We soon then went back to our dancing; only it wasn't as merry as it had once been. Once we were tired and done, we put out the fire and made a memo to come back the time we go out and do a dance, before we started heading back to the house. Eric was a little shaken up still but had kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. It was…

"So, what kind of jobs are we going to be looking for today?" Gio asked as soon as we walked into the house.

It was already 12:45 and Gio wanted us back at the house before 4.

"I don't know, anything that pays well, _eh, Ehh_?" Eric said winking and nudging my sides. We laughed.


	3. You Can't Use a Gun?

**AN:** I do not own anyone except Giovanni, Mitch, Teagan, Ringo and others. Do not own anyone out of Twilight, they are Stephanie Meyers. Eric belongs to Eric and Detta, Eos and Kumi belong to Ashby. Umm I think that was everyone. ON WITH THE STORY! Hope everyone enjoys, and plz R&R!

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: You can't use a gun?**

Job interviews…God take me now! I can't stand the whole lot of them. I remember how they were in Cypress. You had to dress all fancy like, like you were going to church. "_Sunday best,"_ is what people used to call that horrible unwritten rule. Not to mention you had to act all…appropriate. Like what the fuck, you want to know what I am like and who the hell I am, well **THIS**, _frilly clothing_, is **NOT ME!**

_It was re-dunnk._

It's like they don't want to get to know the real you, it's just an excuse. They just want to know the carbon-copy, life sized, animated piece of merchandise that they sell. It was a mad house, because if you didn't have the right connections or the right stuff for the business, then you were most likely out of the job, if you ever got it in the first place.

_It was brutal._

Although, being here in Forks and the La Push area and having Aunt Mitch own practically everything in this little town, there are some perks. She said that we'd have no problem getting a job, not to mention making friends, but I mean c'mon…duh, we knew that. Hahaa. But, we still wanted to try our luck in the _"interviews."_

The first place we walked into was a diner, a well kept, nice, greasy bowling ally type of feeling and food court. **THE BEST KIND!** I was mainly interested in the fast food part, seeing as how the guy behind the shoe give-away desk looked pissed and subliminally told me that they were full for the bowling positions.

I walked up to the guy behind a seating chart looking menu, Eric stayed behind scoping out the bowling area, before going to talk to some cute guys I was assuming. If they weren't Eric usually didn't go fetch.

"Umm, hello,"

He looked up at me. He was cute, not much older than 23, dark brown hair falling into his eyes, which I noticed as a deep green. I was captivated.

Until he smiled, then I was distracted by his gorgeous smile, "Hey, how can I help you Ms…"

"Oh, I'm Teagan," I quickly replied, most likely blushing.

"I'm Liam." He smiled again.

"I wanted to know if you were hiring actually," I asked hopefully.

He looked me up and down, but not in that creepy way that guys do. It actually felt like he was doing the ole one two look over, that boss guys usually do before they let you into a club or something.

"Hmm, well you don't look like much. Do you have any experience?"

"If you mean in the fast food business, then yes."

"Where did you work before?" he asked never taking his eyes off me, as he moved from behind the counter and motioned for us to sit at one of the booths, covered in black and white tiles for the table top, with benches made of red fake leather.

"Sonic,"

"What's Sonic?"

"_**WHAT! **_You don't know what Sonic is?"

He laughed at my outburst.

"It's America's Number one ultimate drink stop you know?"

I quoted our old slogan, before I mentally slapped myself.

'_Did I really just do that?_' I thought to myself.

He chuckled again.

"Ok so I have a few questions for you,"

"Wait, so what were those earlier?"

"Just conversation…"

"Oh…ok then, shoot."

"What is the worst movie you have ever seen?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, worst movie?"

"Umm, I would have to say it is in between Twilight and Terminator Salvation…" I said holding a finger to my chin thinking.

"What! Are you crazy, Salvation was amazing, you're weird…?"

"What are you talking about? Christian Bale plays a mean batman, but nothing more…he was **WEAK!** Arnold does the terminator better times like, like a **GOOGLE-PLEX** more!" we debated.

"Ok, ok…can you dance?"

Eric was just walking up when the Liam asked the question.

"Can she dance? Hahaa…_oh you have no idea_," He chirped in until I sent him a deadly look. He didn't notice and kept laughing.

"Oh? Really like what?"

"Fusion, rave, a bunch of others…just to play, nothing professional," I replied.

"C'mon let's see…"

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah I mean why not?"

Eric rushed over to the modern juke box and played some random rap song.

Long story short we all just started dancing randomly, before Liam had to go take orders for the group of people that walked into the food court area.

"So, what is the verdict?" I asked holding him back.

"Oh, yeah, you've been in since I asked if you had experience…" he smiled.

My jaw dropped, "then what was everything else…"

"Well I had to get to know you a bit first somehow, right?" he laughed before taking off to the food and line of people.

"That boy…"

"Is _mighty_ fine…mmm girl," Eric finished for me, but before he could say anything I replied with, "_My team…"_

"Oh. You bitch…" I smirked.

"So I got the job…now all we need to do is look for you," I stated once we were outside the dark bowling ally.

"Uh huh," was all he replied.

So we kept walking down the street looking at every store that looked like a good possibility, nothing is too good for his highness. He is _SO_ picky. The ass. Hahaa.

Finally his eyes landed on this one store, about a block away from the bowling ally. It caught his eyes stuff does that a lot when it comes to Eric, huh? It was a clothing store, a nice, up-scaled retail outlet kind of shop. Although, it was different from your normal "_nice_" clothes…it was hip, style-ish and semi-expensive. Eric: all in one sort of thing. He was all over it like, well like a gay guy to clothes.

"**OMG! ITS LIKE RUE 21 ALL OVER AGAIN ISN'T IT!"** Eric whined as he clung to me.

"_Get off_…let's go in and check it out…"

He said the interview here in La Push was _NOTHING_ compared to the job interview at Rue 21.

"OMG, it was _sooo_ hard,"

I interrupted him, "that's what she said…"

"Oh, shut it!"

"Hahaa, ok continue…"

"It was really hard, because at Rue 21, they were _sooo_ picky about whom they hire. Not like here in La Push," he finished before I had a chance to interrupt him again.

"Man, with Gio's mom owning basically everything here, its more like the job offers come knocking at our door step, with a basket of bagels, pleading for us to work for them." Eric stated as we walked out of his new workplace, noticing the name when we walked out, Vivre Mode. French for: Live Fashion.

"Oh…that's fitting for you…" Gio stated as we got outside.

He was there, waiting for us, leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. I stole it from him and took a puff before he took it back and then Eric in turn stole it from him, and so on.

"Couldn't you just get one of your own out?"

"How do you know if we have any?"

"Just a thought…"

"Did you go through my cigs?" I rounded on him.

"Umm, no…right?"

"That made no sense…but it's whatever…"

We walked in silence for a bit before Gio spoke up.

"So, we're gonna stop by the Shoppe, that cool?" Eric and I nodded our heads ecstatically.

We walked a bit before coming to Gio's house that also posed as his mother's pride and joy, the Shoppe as we liked to call it, the tattoo parlor.

Old, Victorian styled cottage looking building stood in front of us three. I gazed up at it in admiration. This was the place where I got my first tattoo done at the age of 7, and where most of my piercing and other tattoos were conducted. Not to mention, this is where Ringo got all of his done as well. It held so much family history in its long standing outside walls. A faded khaki color with maroon like trimmings around the gothic like ledges and designs and windows covered the house in its entirety. It was on the corner of one of the main streets and everyone could see it in all its beauty. It was three stories high but held four all together. The basement was used as just that. A basement. It was where Mitch stored everything that couldn't fit into the Shoppe, or all the new equipment that had yet to find a spot in the parlor. A series of steps lead to the front door, French doors, with glass panels, curtains pulled back so that one could look inside to see if it was busy or open. Growing alongside the railings and the steps were overgrown shrubs and beautiful flowering plants. The first floor was the Shoppe. Tattoos, piercing…you name it and that's where all the magic happened. Then you move up to the second floor, that was more of the bottom floor of a two-storied house. You had the living area and the kitchen. The necessities. You move on up to the third floor, that was where all the bedrooms were located. So it is safe to say that Gio trying to sneak out of the house is a hassle, having to go through all those floors and rooms. Unless he used the fire-escape, then it would have been a breeze. Hahaa

When we got inside, it was quiet. Well not quiet, quiet. More like slow…

It was a Wednesday after all, so not many people came in. It was around 1:30 when we got in. Mitch heard us come through the door, thinking we might be customers.

"Hey, welcome to The Shoppe, all our piercing is buy one get one-," then she stopped when she saw it was us.

"Oh, hey guys…how was job hunting?" she smiled.

We grinned and held thumbs up, "we got some…"

"See I told you, no?" we nodded, "ok, so how do you guys feel about working here at the Shoppe too?"

My eyes lit up, "**REALLY! OH MITCH THAT'D BE SO TIIGHT**!" we yelled as we jumped up and down.

"Not only do we get our old, awesome, kickass house, but we get to work in the coolest place _EVER_! Now all that is needed is the old gang…" I stated jumping up and down realizing that I haven't heard from them since we got back.

"How are they, by the way…," I asked Mitch, but she was gone and tended to a customer. So I turned to Gio and Eric who were just sitting in some of the black leather seats.

"Hey Gio, how are the guys?"

"They're doing alright…_I suppose_," Gio thought about the night before, when he met up with them before we got into town.

"Hey, haven't you been talking to them lately though?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I mean I haven't seen any of them…I mean yeah, Jacob and I have been keeping in touch a lot. We send a few pictures through the mail, and talk sometimes via phone calls…but I haven't talked to them for a few weeks now…" I said sighing and plopping down in Gio's lap.

"I know what you mean sweetie…_c'mon_. I'll show you guys where everything is located, so we can get started on tattoos…" I perked up. Gio and Eric knew how much new equipment along with piercing and tattoos made me feel good. It's an addiction.

"KK," I said as I got up and followed closely behind Gio, Eric and I talking to each other.

"_Sooo, Gio_?"

"_Yes, T_?"

"How good are you with piercing?" I asked not looking at him, and paying more attention to all the tattoo artwork and stencils on the walls. I was in the tribal section looking at the beautiful and intricate patterns and designs, and how they crossed into each other. It was like they sang an untold and long forgotten story of life and everything that a person has gone through.

"Yeah, actually…" he smirked and I looked up to him. His eyes danced, and I couldn't tell if it was good thing or not.

"Uh oh," I said.

"OH _C'MON_ T!"

"NONONONONONNOOO**! I CHANGED MY MIND! DON'T LET HIM DO IT **_**RANSOM**_**!**" I cried out as I realized what I was asking of my cousin.

He stood there, with me, lying on the black chair in the front of the store, not like we were suppose to in the back, Hahaa. And it was the piercing I asked him to do. Re-gauge my ears, up to about a 10. It wasn't the idea of the piercing; it freaked me out when I just happened to look over at Gio who was sterilizing the needle. The hollow, pointed, sharp and did I mention hollow needle.

"You can't use a gun?"

"Nope, it has to be done by hand…"

"_That's what she said…"_

"Shut up Eric! You're suppose to be on my side Eric!" suddenly, red hair caught my attention and I shouted out to my aunt.

"_**MITCH!**_ Don't let your son do this to me!" I squirmed under Eric's grasp, the human was strong.

"**Giovanni Rocco!"**

"Hey, she wants it done…she brought it up, don't look at me," he replied in defense still cleaning the needle not looking at his mom.

"Oh, well in that case…_have fun kids_," and then she went back to talking and leading a beautiful female into the back room, following her was a small puppy and a bouncy little girl.

"_Hmm_, I wonder what's up with them…"

"Going to get a tattoo done, obviously," Eric replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please no need to act that way, just because I asked if you could help and convince me not to freak out…"

"Yeah, yeah…so what's up with you and the gang?"

"What do you mean," I asked playing dumb, averting my eyes from him and Gio's frame.

"I mean…_I didn't know_ you had been talking with the guys. Why didn't you tell me?" Eric asked pretending to be hurt, although I knew he secretly was, just a little.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked still waiting for Gio and the needle to prick me. It hadn't happened yet, fucking douche bag.

"What do they all _look_ like?" he asked eyes wide, wishing and hoping they were hot.

"Well…" I blushed, thinking of the last pictures I got from Jacob, "They are _HUGE_! And I mean like how they're built, and darker…oh, they are all so adorable and _cuuute_. Umm remember how we used to make fun of Jake's hair," I laughed and Eric and Gio joined too.

"Yeah like how it was quite girly as far as how it felt and all?"

"Well, it's all long and grown out! Like, REALLY long," I tried to hold in my smile.

"Like you're long?"

I shook my head _'no,'_ "longer?"

I cracked up laughing before he joined in. I reached in my pocket a pulled out a folded picture with a crease separating the picture into four areas.

Eric's eyes popped out, "is that _**THEM!**_?" I nodded while wiping the tears out of my eyes, "Hahaa, yeah. That's Quil, Embry, Paul and of course…Jake," I said, my smile getting bigger after I pointed out everyone. And then we started laughing again, at Jacob's hair. It was just so weird to see, because when we were kids we joked about him and his hair. It was really soft like he would put a lot of shampoo and product and stuff, but he just had really nice, natural hair. We always said that he would make a pretty girl, with long hair, and he would always flip out and get mad. So seeing it come true, Hahaa it was priceless.

We were laughing so hard, that I didn't even notice that Gio had already stuck the needle in my ear, until I felt the sharp pain, when he took the needle out, and started putting in the taper.

"_**HOLY SHI-BALLS! FUCK GIO!"**_ I yelled, holding my left ear. And he only did one ear…

"Oh, please bitch," he smiled.

"Hey, Teagan?"

"What?" I snapped at him still holding my ear.

"You're bleeding…" he finished handing me a wet rag. I didn't notice that my blood was coming through my fingers.

"Umm, _yeah…_" my head was spinning.

"T…Teagan!"

"_Yessss?"_ I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed. I knew I was bleeding a lot, but hell I didn't know how much.

"She doesn't have enough iron in her blood…" Eric said matter of fact.

"It's her, own damn fault for not eating enough food with iron in it…or any food for that matter," he finished.

"Well it's not my fault that I can't find anything with enough iron in it!" I shouted back as Gio pricked my other ear, thinking it would be best, while I was distracted, and still laying down.

"_**SON OF A MOTHERLESS GOAT!"**_ I shouted just as a group of big, bad biker people walked into the shop.

I glared at them, _"what the fuck are you staring at princess?"_ I spit acidly.

They all just looked at each other and then me, before quickly walking into another room.

"_Pansies…"_ I muttered as I admired my new gauges through all the blood.

Eric and Gio looked between each other before, most likely, smacking themselves in the face.

"HEY TEAGUE?"

"_YESSSSS_, YOU RANNG?" I answered Mitch not looking up from the magazine I was looking at. I didn't feel like reading the nasty tabloid and ignorant shit that goes on in a celebrities fake life. I only liked the way the men of the high ranks and standards, look.

"I need you to ink someone, think you can do it?" she smiled at me.

"Oh, please Mitch, you know I can…" I stated getting down off the bar stool and following Mitch to one of the back rooms.

"Yeah, yeah…don't get too cocky kid," and with that she left me alone with the woman I saw walk in earlier. The little girl and dog with her still.

"Hey, I'm Teagan, I will be doing your tattoo."

"Hello, I'm Bernadett, Detta, please," she smiled at me.

'Wow, she's beautiful…'I found myself thinking.

"Ok, so um, you wanted the swirl of stars wrap around under your left eye…"

"Yes, and trailing down, all the way to the ear…if it's not too much trouble," she gave me another brilliant smile.

"No, no! I think it would look great on you actually. It's quite a remarkable design actually, Eric was the original artist. He's always been the better one with stars and other shapes," I laughed a little.

She seemed to have enjoyed the information as well.

The little girl tugged on Detta's arm, "Mommy, won't daddy get _mad at you_?"

"Why would he sweetie?"

"Because you're getting another mark…" the little girl replied shying behind her mother when I looked at her, wanting to know why this woman would get in trouble.

I then smiled when I figured out what she was talking about, little kids are so adorable. I secretly couldn't wait for when I could finally have some of my own.

"_No, no_, he won't be upset…its fine, now take your brother…err take Kumi and go sit over there. And please don't go anywhere else. I will be watching you," she replied catching herself.

"_Brother…?"_ I asked out loud, more to myself, but she seemed to have heard me.

"Yes, my daughter insisted on calling him brother. She hasn't done it with any of the pets before him only with this one. It's just so natural now," Detta replied like it was a young child's fantasy.

I understood, but I also knew that there was something else to the story this woman weaved. In fact, there was something different about her all together, and her _"pet"_ and daughter.

I nodded my head in agreement anyways, masking my thoughts and facial expressions.

"Alright, when I start, it will sting a little more than a normal outline would, because of the softer skin, so don't be alarmed, and please try to keep your head still," I instructed as I tilted her head to the right, her eyes looking at her daughter who sat in the corner on one of our comfy waiting chairs, reading some books and what not.

She gave a slight nod, indicating that she understood.

"Cool," I finished as I applied a wet papered stencil of the swirled stars, so that I had a basis of the really detailed work.

'_Why couldn't Ransom do his own work?_' I thought annoyed, though I was happy to do some work, I was just sitting in the front doing nothing…well that's not true. I was thinking.

'_More like daydreaming sister_,'

'_YEAH!? WELL…shut up…_'

'_Wow, you fail…_' the little voice inside my head snickered at me.

You would think, seeing as I am supposed to be a cut-throat beast, a little conscience wouldn't get to me. Wrong-o.

"Hey mama, what's that smell?"

"It's the ink sweetie…"

"But it smells, _different._"

"**Eos!** Be quiet…children. You'll have to excuse them," Detta looked up at me from the side. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes, almost a blinding white, shone unnaturally for a moment under the florescent lights.

I shook it off, not really hearing what was going on, "Uh, yeah no problem."

'_Man, I fail at a skin walker…must focus…'_

'_Yeah, stop thinking about him.'_ The voice chimed in again.

I was in the middle of the design; we had been talking bits and pieces of conversations, mainly her yelling at her daughter. An adorable girl of the age of 12, though she acted much younger, with beautiful blue eyes like her mother's, only they were a couple of shades darker, they still shone out. With russet colored hair, which I could only guess came from her father.

I was again lost in my thoughts for the um-teenth time, when something caught my attention.

Eos picked up one of the many little kid books, one about a Native American tribe and what not, kind of like Pocahontas.

"Mama, what is this?" she was pointing to what looked like a big dog, but it was too big.

"It's not a wolf, and not a doggie…what is it?"

"She's very perceptive," I acknowledged her cleverness.

Detta just glanced between me and the book, and her daughter, making some sort of connection. I didn't notice her glances because I went back to her tattoo.

"It's a _coyote_, baby,"

"What's that?" she asked yet again, this time pointing to the Indians dancing in elaborate garb around the fire, under the moon and stars and a coyote howling on a cliff in the background.

"It's a tribe, they are dancing…" Detta replied, almost as if she was walking on eggshells.

I wondered to myself if she knew I was Native American and thought that if she got something wrong that I was going to flip out. I had to laugh at the thought, only I laughed out loud, and it startled Detta and her company.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I replied.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I didn't want you to think if you messed up any part of the culture that I am going to flip out on you," I couldn't help but laugh again. Thankfully I had my hands away from her face, or that would have been bad.

"_You're_ Native American?" she asked surprised, though she wasn't.

"Uh, yeah I am. Well half. My mother was part of the Luna Hermana tribe back home in South Texas, which was a small part of the Apaches. My father was as white as can be," I had to laugh at that. Sure I was Native American, and damn proud of it, but I was also a mixture of every white race imaginable, and that is what stood out the most about me. The fact that I was ivory, pale skinned and all blonde hair and blue eyes.

Over in the corner, Eos started talking to her puppy, "you hear that Kumi? She's an Indian!" she got so excited at the fact that I was a white Native American that she started bouncing off the walls. I guess random information makes her hyper, I don't know.

"Shut up Eos!" Detta shouted as she took a piece of candy out of her jean pocket and it hit her in the head.

Kumi looked between Detta and Eos as if to ask something of the woman, like _'are you sure we're related?'_

Detta just looked at her pup and said "Shut up."

"All right, now if you behave in the next few minutes I will take you out for some ice cream, how does that sound Eos?" she bargained with her daughter, who's eyes lit up and got down on her knees to look at the puppy.

"Did you hear that Kumi? **ICE CREAM**!" she exclaimed.

"Now, if she misbehaves again, bite her Kumi…ok?" the dog just gave her a smile…at least that's how it looked when the dogs smiled, I guess.

I mean I was so lost, but I was also so wrapped up in the last details of the outline on her face that I couldn't afford to mess up or get distracted anymore.

30 minutes later the outline was done and her kids were beginning to get even more restless. We decided it would be best to finish off the rest of the tattoo tomorrow, or the day after, after giving the skin some time to recover.

By the time we finished up and she paid for the half that I had already done, she tipped me as well.

"Here you go Teagan," she handed me $100.

"What is this for?"

"You're tip sweetie…"

"_**WHAT**_? Oh no, I can't possibly take your money, I mean you have your family to look after and you have to go and buy _i-c-e-c-r-e-a-m_, for the little one," I spelled out the word because the poor baby had worn herself out and was drifting to sleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Eric and Gio were there sitting behind the desk bored out of their minds until they heard that I was getting tipped, then their ears perked up and they sat up in the chairs to get a good look at the situation.

"Oh, no, _I insist_! Besides, Eos is falling asleep, none of that for her tonight," she replied placing the money in my hand and closing it, and before I could say anything, she was waving goodbye and was already out the door. The little bell above the door, snapped me out of everything.

That and Eric and Gio's annoying voices bugging me about the tip money.

"**WOW!"**

"**$100 BUCKS! WTCRAP!?"**

"Yeah, I know…_odd_…"

"Well what did YOU guys do back there," Gio snickered.

"Huh? _What chu talkin' 'bout Gio_?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes before Eric reached for the money and attempted to run out the door with it, but I was in the zone now, and tackled him before he got the chance to.

"Ah uh, I don't think so cupcake…" I smiled as I sat on top of him, snatching up the money from him.

"_What the hell?_ Ever since we got here you haven't had any of your senses and what not…NOW just because I take your money…"

I nodded still smiling at his face, still sitting on top of him.

"But you won't go all…" he looked around before whispering, "_skin walker_, when we were in danger?" he was being a little harsh. I couldn't help that.

But he was right I didn't do my job in protecting Eric. He was like my familiar...what am I saying? He is my familiar, my bonded familiar. It was like a vampire's familiar, only I do not have to drink and feast off of him in order to live, and he was not a mindless slave. Well, I mean he is pretty mindless…Hahaa.

When a skin walker is created, someone in the world becomes instantly connected to that person. Everything about the two becomes intertwined. I was so lucky that Eric was my best friend and lived around me, so I didn't have to go across the world searching for this one person, who I didn't want in the first place.

It does have its perks though, I mean, we have such a tight net connection that we know what the other thinking without being able to read each others thoughts. Not to mention, I have to protect him when there is danger and vice versa. People don't seem to think that mythical creatures, if they believe in us in the first place, don't think that we can get hurt or tired. Hahaa, they really are stupid when it comes to things they don't know.

"Teagan!" I heard a voice shout at me.

"**WHAT! DAMN!** I _do_ have good ears ya know!" I shouted back, realizing that he had thrown me off of him while I was deep in thought and now I was the one on the ground, just there, looking like an idiot.

"Seeing as how you got tipped…we were thinking that we all should go out to eat tonight…" Gio blushed as he voiced out what the two of them were thinking.

Eric was grinning ear to ear and nodding vigorously.

My jaw dropped, _'they can't be serious…'_ I asked myself.

Eric's smirk got bigger, now I know he heard my thoughts, and it only made my jaw drop more if that is possible.

"_Really…"_ I sighed, taking in a deep breath before finishing, "ok…but I choose." They jumped up and down as we went back in to fetch our things and telling Mitch where we were going, before heading back out, the sun slowly sinking in the distance and the air dropping more and more. We drew in our thin jackets and decided to take Gio's baby instead of walking.


	4. Smelly Things and OOH! Drama

**KZOMBI3: **Hey everyone its been FOREVER since i've updated and been on here. I hope you enjoy (whoever reads my stuff) and YAAAAAAAAY!

**WARNING THOUGH: THERE IS A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE, VERY COLORFUL!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: JOY RIDES+FUNKY SMELLS AND JOKES**

His baby purred to life when he started her up, colored dog-tags hanging in the rearview mirror. Eric and I fought over who would sit in the front. I won, but he added that whoever sits in back gets to be DJ, I quickly jumped into the back seat. Bad idea…I'm tall and there was no leg room. I quickly grabbed Gio's itouch and went through his play list and artists until I found the song I had been craving all day, and once it started playing Eric started singing with me. Then Gio joined in too, and we blared that shiit all throughout the small town. We were just kind-a cruising, like we do.

"_**[TILA TEQUILA]**_**  
B. Dozier, Hot Rod, Tila Oh my God... **_**[HOT ROD]**_**  
Yeah, lets go  
I like to fuck everyday every night  
I like to fuck when it's wrong, when it's right  
I like to fuck if she black if she white  
I like to fuck if it's loose if it's tight  
Chaka Khan **

I met this girl named Tammy  
I plowed her in Miami  
The way she want it getting boned in ma studio  
While she landed a Grammy

**All my girlfriends trip cause I give good dick away  
And make them all say daddy  
Like fuck, yea, that's what's up  
Every 30 seconds gotta bust it **_**[Chorus: B. Dozier]**_**  
Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hoes  
Lets talk about the word fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
Even though I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause… **_**[HOT ROD]**_**  
I like to fuck  
Bitch, once you go black you ain't ever going back  
Hop up in my Cadillac  
Lets go for a ride  
baby you ain't gotta take your panties off  
just move them to the side, side the side  
Now I'm fucking with the lights **_**[Chorus:B. DOZIER]**_**  
Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hoes  
Lets talk about the word fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
don´t get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
Even though I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause… **_**[Tila Tequila:]**_**  
I like to fuck sexy boys sexy girls  
I like to fuck leather pants jerry curls  
I like to fuck suck cock until I hurl  
I like to fuck everybody in the world  
Michael Jackson **_**[Chorus: B. DOZIER]**_**  
Baby don't take it personal when I go and fuck these hoes  
Lets talk about the word fuck for a second  
I make love to you  
don't get it fucked up baby you're my queen  
Even though I go and put my dick in everything  
Baby it's just cause… **_**[HOT ROD]**_**  
I like to fuck Young Hot to the Rod hell yeah  
Tila Tequila yeah she likes to fuck  
My nigga B. Dozier yeah he likes to fuck **

Pretty bitch, lights on  
Ugly bitch, lights off  
I got money I'm a boss  
Hustlin' like Ricky Ross yeah

Faces down asses up  
that's the way I like to fuck  
No hands drippin' wet  
that's the way you like to suck

A shot of tequila gets em real hot  
I blow the Dozier ride the hot rod  
Squirt like the wipers on my hot car  
I´mma say 'mama sa amma coo saw  
Suckin on my titties so milky  
I get dirty with it  
I'm so filthy  
Do it like you wanna make a baby yeah milf me  
If it ain't yours you can still come and drill me right?

Do you like to fuck?  
Hahaa lets go…"

Afterwards _"Blame it on Tom,"_ by Brokencyde came on and we turned it down and just kind of drowned them out with our talking.  
"So what are we going to eat, _hmm?_" Eric asked turning around in his seat to look at me.  
I smiled.  
"The pizzeria!" I shouted.  
"_**WHAT!"  
**_"But we ate there last night…" Eric sighed.  
"Technically we didn't _**EAT**_ anything last night except a sundae and some drinks….besides I'm craving Italian food."  
They looked at each other, before quickly looking away and then to me with a slight blush on both their faces.  
"_Yessss?"  
_"Do we have _tooo?_" they whined.  
"Well, no…" they sighed in relief.  
"But, I am buying, remember…" I smirked.

"Oh ok fine!" they replied and I did a little dance in the back seat.  
A few more minutes in the car, we were dancing and singing car karaoke, the windows rolled down, stereo blaring and people giving us dirty or confused looks as we passed them by.  
That's when I glanced at the digital clock on the sleep screen on the itouch. It read in bright white numbers 7:14pm.

"Oh shit!"  
"What?"  
"Weren't we supposed to go home around 4?" I asked Gio.  
"Umm? Oh yeah, nah I mean its cool. We didn't know that you were gonna get a customer…" he replied really laid back.

"You ok?" I asked.  
Eric and Gio looked at each other again, this time they didn't look away. They knew something and weren't telling me. That is no bueno. No bueno indeed.

"Ok so when you guys decide to tell me what's going on then I will pay for your food…" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.  
"What? Awe c'mon Teagan…"  
"Yeah, that's no fair…"  
"Well neither is keeping stuff from friends," I finished as I pushed at Eric's head to make him push his seat up so I could get out of the 1969 SS Camaro.

"Uh, huh…like you keeping in touch with the guys…and not telling me?" Eric replied acidly.  
"Ok, I'm sorry! Jeez…"  
"Wow, you're never sorry"  
"Yeah, well…I am," I stated walking past them into the pizzeria.

We got our seats from yesterday and were seated immediately. Just like at the Shoppe, it was empty slow for a Wednesday.  
I sat across from Eric and Gio, like we had done the night before, but something seemed different. Something subtle but there.

So, we sat there and talked about nothing, and everything and how the town was doing, seeing as how most of the night before was just a grain of us seeing each other Hahaa. Now we were getting into formalities, ya know, how Mitch was really holding up, with her son now an adult and the Shoppe to run. Not to mention in light of the new evidence that she owns half of the town and the shops and homes, it was **CRAZY** how she didn't go…well you know…crazy.  
Then I asked about the boys again and in their faces something flashed, and this time I caught it. They knew something…something that had to do with the guys.

"Alright, spit it out…"  
Gio picked up his glass of water and spit out the lemon slice that he had shoved in his mouth, before grinning back at me.  
"Not what I meant, but good…"  
"Whatever do you mean dear cousin…?" he replied sweetly.

I glared at him, arms crossed again.  
"Ok, ok. Well, remember when we had to go to the house and what not earlier today?"  
I nodded, Eric I assumed had already heard about this story because he was looking at me, not Gio.

"Well, I met them last night, before you guys got into town…just to see if they knew you were coming. Turns out they didn't. BUT! That is when I found out that you had been in contact with Jake and Paul…" he smirked.  
"A-and?"  
"Well, Hahaa, lets just say that Jake carries with him the two Polaroid's you sent him like 2 months ago."  
I blushed like crazy, I was sure of it.

"Why hadn't you given them any new pictures T?" Eric asked.  
"No one sells the film anymore…it's really rare to find," I sighed, still blushing that he would carry around crappy pictures of me. Although, it was still funny.

Gio and Eric just laughed, "Ok, continue…"  
"Ahem…well, ok so long story short, I told them to swing by the house, you're OLD NEW house, ya know so they could come _'help me' _clean it up a bit. They had no idea that you were on your way…I wanted to surprise them. It has been 4 years guys…why did you wait so long?" he asked turning real serious.

I looked away, I couldn't look at my cousin with fear and anger in my eyes. Fear out of what might happen to me and Ringo, and anger and hatred for the people who made us who we are: _"fucking parents…"_ I breathed.

Sure Gio and Eric knew what had happened, Gio's mom, Mitch, she was my mother's sister. Total opposites, not to mention Mitch was a shaman, of sorts. Not very proud of it, but it was expected of her and my mother. Although when my mother didn't posses any spiritual or magical abilities, she got pissed. When Mitch was old enough, she got herself out of the tribe and ran away, here to La Push. The tribe did not blame her, nor did anyone try to stop her.

So, again, long story short, Mitch knew about what my parents had done to the two of us, although she had no way of stopping it. Not to mention, she was intertwined with her sister. Almost like they thought and felt on the same wave length. No they weren't twins, trust me, I would have known.

She got the feeling, or the vibe, or whatever it is when you can tell that something horrible just happened. That's what she felt and right then and there she knew. She's never brought it up around Ringo or I, but when we first saw her afterwards, she just held onto us…I remember smelling the ink of the Shoppe that day on her, as well as the wet pine and fern behind her house. It was comforting. And I cried and I cried. Ringo cried too.

But it wasn't because we were sad…or lonely, or missed our parents and felt scared and alone. Hahaa. It was none of the above. We were happy, because at that moment when we sat there and cried on Mitch's porch and front steps, we were free.

Gio nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I figured…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there we sat waiting on our food to come out, the awkward silence that had us at one point was no longer there and now the almost empty restaurant was filled with our laughing and random **THAT'S** **WHAT SHE SAID JOKES**, in which case we eventually got our waitress to come sit down a bit and talk, until she claimed that her shift was over and then we got some new kid. It was all bueno with us, we were having fun.

Suddenly, there was loud noises coming from the entrance to the pizzeria, and the manager trying to tell them that they were closed for the evening, at least until we left. Mitch owned the restaurant too. We smirked to ourselves, until we were taken out of our dream like state when a rough and yet very sexy male voice boomed over the little diner.

"You're willing to turn down paying customers!" he shouted. At this we had to look to see who it was that was interrupting our lovely evening.

There was a very tall and handsome male standing at 6'5. Dark skinned, you could tell that he was of Native American decent, with matching hair. Standing with him were Detta and Eos from earlier today. Yet, there were 3 more kids with them.

"They can't all be their kids, can they?" Eric asked whispering to us.  
Gio and I just shrugged not taking our eyes off of the family that were allowed in after a moment or two of arguing, and they were following the manager to their booth table.

I looked over to Eric and Gio and mouthed out _"My team,"_ in which case Eric shouted out, _"DAMNIT,"_ and Gio just looked confused.  
"What's a _'my team'_?" he asked Eric.  
Eric smiled and looked at me, "my team on Gio…"  
"_**OMG! EWWWK!**_ You can have him…not that I don't love you Gio, but you're my cousin and that would be weird…" I faked gagging.  
"I am so lost again…" he sighed placing his head in his hands.  
Eric patted his back and we all laughed some more.

That was when the little girl from earlier ran over to our table. She just stood there and looked at us all funny. Almost like she was remembering our faces for later, and what was she doing? Was she, sniffing us? Or me?  
"Hey Indian lady…?"  
"Y-yes," I asked not knowing where this was going.  
"You smell funny." She said matter of fact-ly.

I made a move to smell myself, but I know I took a shower after this morning and I always put on deodorant. Eric and Gio were silently laughing, trying to cover their mouths. Just then the pizza came out and the guy set in on the table. Confused as to why there was another person at the table who wasn't there before.

"Oh yeah? Well…so do you!" I stuck my tongue out at her.  
I expected her to turn around to her mother or father and whine and tell on me but all she did was smile and turn around to yell across the room, "**MOM! SHE SMELLS FUNNY!"**

Both Detta and I smacked ourselves on the forehead.  
"That's not very nice to say sweetie, now apologize," Detta stated once she made her way over to her daughter.

Eos turned to me brightly and said, "Sorry Indian lady," and she held out her hands. When she opened them up there was a baby frog. I reached for it, but it jumped out of my hands and landed on an ice cube in Eric's drink, and he didn't notice for he and Gio started their own conversation.

"Shouldn't we tell him…?"  
"No, no, he'll be just fine. Thank you sweetie." I smiled.  
She thought for a moment, "Hmm…OK!" and with that she took off back to her table with her mother.

Eric picked up his drink and was about to take a sip when he sees the frog.  
"Hmm, there seems to be a baby frog in my drink…" he paused then threw the drink into the air and started freaking out.  
"How long was it there!"  
Gio and I busted out laughing and almost fell over in the booth.

Detta and their group were arguing again, something about money problems and living arrangements.  
The really good looking male with the even sexier voice shouted something to do with, _"10 people needing a place to stay,"_ and, _"willing to pay…but can't find anything…"_

At this my ears perked up and so did Eric's.  
We looked at each other before we scrambled and raced to their table.  
We were there within seconds.

"We uh, couldn't help but over hear you're dreadful,"  
"_Dreadful…"  
_"Problem…" we replied in unison.  
Detta looked to the gorgeous man across the table, "see I told you, you were **TOO LOUD!** The people across the fucking pizzeria heard everything you had to fucking say!"

"_OOH!_ Drama…," we watched in silence, resting our heads on the table, watching the scene unfold.  
"I told you Kooma, I have everything covered…"  
"Covered? We have no place to stay!"  
"Don't you raise your voice at me!"  
"Umm, mommy, do you have to do this now?" a little boy no older than Eos stated interjecting into the fight. Now that I think of it, they looked **EXACTLY **alike, this boy and Eos.

"Shut up son, yes we do…"  
"Oh…ok" he replied and went back to his pizza.

She then turned her attention back to Kooma. Eric and I just sitting there watching intently, wanting to know who was going to give in first.  
"Or what Detta! You are not the only one who is in charge around here!" He growled.

'_Did he just growl?'_ Eric and I thought at the same time to each other. We looked between each other than looked at both Detta and Kooma, before coming to an agreement that he did in fact _growl_…odd.  
"May I remind you, _Kooma_," Detta spat with acid dripping on every word, and if it weren't for the fact that I somewhat knew her, it would have scared the hell outta me, "that you just wield the _**TITLE!**_ That I am the correct and real one in charge…not to mention what about your _brother_, the one who is supposed to be next, hmm?"

"_**OOH!**_ There's another…" Eric smirked.  
I just nodded while the group of adults glanced over at us, remembering that we were still there but then returned to their glaring.  
I yelled over to Gio, who was still sitting at the table looking a little sad but laughing too, to bring us our pizza so we didn't have to move from our spot.

"You get it yourself bitch…you got legs!" he yelled back with a smile.  
"Fag!" I shouted back, but we both knew we were joking.  
"Whore!"  
"Douche fag…"  
"Skankity skiz skaz skcuz!" he laughed.  
"…damnit!" I admitted defeated. That was when I looked back to drama in front of me, because Eric nudged me, so I paid attention.

"_Jira_," Kooma muttered under his breath and we both looked to see an equally hot male walk into the diner and make his way over to the table. He slid into the spot next to Detta and planted a small kiss on her head as well as the two twins, Eos and the boy. Kooma cut his eyes to slits at the sight and made a low noise in his throat. He growled again? Yep.

"_**O' SWEET BA-JEBUS!"**_ I shouted.  
Everyone turned to look at us, as I had stood up.

"Yes?"  
"I think I got it now!"  
"G-got what?" Detta asked a little shocked that I might have figured out their secret.  
"Ok, so you have these twins, which by the way are _soooo_ cute. I want one. Any-who: I'm going to wager that you do not know who the father is, considering the fact that these two," I pointed to Kooma and Jira with my thumbs, "who by the way are gorgeous. That's beside the point, they seem to have been the bestest of best friends only something went wrong and now they seem to hate each other with a burning passion. **BUT**, these two that came with you, are not any of yours. For the simple fact that they don't look a thing like any of you. So I'm assuming that they are adopted into your care Detta? Also, going back to you two." I directed my attention back to Jira and Kooma.

"You guys, you need to be nicer to her. She kicks ass and any ways you can easily tell who the father is. I mean it is so obvious," I replied shaking my head like they couldn't add up 2+2.

"**WHAT!"** they all freaked out.  
"Who?"  
"Oh shiit! You really don't know?"  
They shook their heads _'no'_.

"Well, I would have thought that seeing as they look a lot like Detta and Jira…it would make sense and not princess over here. Right?" I smiled trying to get away from their stares while pointing at Kooma.  
"Princess…?"  
"Jira…?"  
"Me…?" they all whispered to themselves out loud.

I stared at them all. The 4 kids around the table just staring at me like, _'what the hell?'  
_"Princess? Who the _hell_ do you think you are anyways?" Kooma stood up and glared down at me. Compared to him, I was tiny. Well at least thin. I mean I'm pretty tall at almost 6 feet, but he must have been like 6' 5"?  
I must have looked a little freaked when he towered over me, because his snarl turned into a smirk as he just looked at me. I saw this and glared up at him, smirking myself, "The name's Teagan…princess…"

He was stunned and just stood there.  
I turned to Detta, "Well we have some free rooms if you need anything, here's my number. Call whenever, and I'll give you directions." I smiled at her as I wrote my number down on a napkin.

I walked past Kooma and roughly bumped into his arm to snap him out of it and he 'accidentally' made a pass at my ass.  
"Why you son of a bitch!" I growled as I rounded on him.  
"Dumb bitch! I didn't do anything!"  
"Like hell you didn't!"  
"You'd like it, all whores do, don't they?" he smirked at me. Eric and Gio were there and they were holding me back, even though they couldn't really do much.

I got in one good punch. One right to the right side of his smug little face, he stumbled a bit backwards, a shocked expression on his face. I smirked and then realized that maybe I shouldn't have punched someone who was bigger than me, and most likely stronger.

That's when he made a move towards me, "_Kooma…_" Detta whispered warningly to her ex-lover, but then she stopped. I had already gotten free from Eric and Gio, but now I was backing up into them. Instead, I backed into one of the pillars there in the middle of the room for decoration.

'_Damn objects getting in the way…'_ I thought angrily to myself. I looked up and saw that he pretty much had me pinned to the wall. Him standing over me…smirking, his eyes danced.

I glared, "What?"

He just shook his head, making his eyes dance even more. He then bent down and brushed some of my hair away from my ears. I shivered at the touch. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"I liked your dance moves…" he whispered into my ears before standing straight again and walking out of the restaurant.

I stood there, not moving until Detta walked up to me, "Hey, what did he say? I'll kill him ya know?" she smiled at me and I returned one. I looked at her little ones and they had expressions that said, _'no, she really will…'_ kind of thing going on. It made me laugh.

"Nah, it was nothing, just the princess being a pain Hahaa." She didn't seem like she believed me but went along anyways.  
"Well, you have my number in case you need anything. My cell phone is always on, and we don't have a land line just yet so call anytime. Day or night. I'm always up anyways Hahaa," I replied.  
She nodded and we said goodbye to everyone as we left to the car.

"So?" Eric asked me once we were outside. I was pulling out a cigarette from my pocket and about to light it when Gio stole it from me, listening in.  
"He said he liked my dance moves…" I replied a little shaken.  
"Huh, what do you mean likes your dance moves…you've never met him before right?" Gio asked blowing out the first puff of smoke into the cool night air. It was around 10pm now.

Eric stood up straight, his face frozen, eyes wide.  
He looked at me and I nodded.

"He was the one spying on us this morning…he was the one we saw."

**

* * *

**

**KZOMBI3:** Well, there ya go. Chapter 4 up and running! Hope it was ok. Not that anyone reads them anyways Hahaa! But yeah, hope everyone likes 'em, will be posting more up as soon as I am done with my mid-terms. _**BLEGH!**_

Also, check out my new story, Boondock Saints. It should be pretty good. If not…_**sigh**_ oh well.

_P.s._ give me some ideas for this story! I'm up for anything, pretty much. LOL


	5. QUE?

**KZOMBI3: **HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW ITS SEEMS LIKE FOREVER SINCE THE LAST TIME I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!  
HOWEVER, IT IS BECAUSE NO ONE READS THIS STORY... EVERYONE LIKES MY OTHER! YAAAAAY! NTM, THIS IS KINDA MAKING FUN OF THE GIRLLY VAMPS.. BLEGH...  
BESIDES THE POIINT!

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS NEWEST UPDATE!  
PEACE!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM TWILIGHT. I OWN ONLY TEAGAN, RINGO, AND NOW RANSOM :D LOL AND GIO AND MITCH AND THE SHOPPE...AND GIO'S AWESOME CAR. I DO NOT OWN (ALSO) THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER! HAVE FUN AND ENJOY! IMA TAKE A CAP NAP! BOOM!

**CHAPTER CINCO: QUE?**

"So, you invited them to stay with you guys?" Gio asked trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded us as we stood outside, smoking our cigs.

I shrugged, "Well _yeah_, I mean why not. We have to pay Mitch rent, and we haven't started our jobs yet. Not to mention we have all that space and all the rooms so I mean I thought it was a god idea at the time…"

"_Hmm,_ well I guess that would make sense, huh?" Gio thought out loud.  
"_Yeah…"_

Just then there was loud noise coming from the street, almost like when we drive down the streets in our cars, ya know, with the windows rolled down no matter what weather, blaring music and loud voices of us living it up in the vehicle. Same concept, except we were outside of the diner and the noise was coming towards us.

_**"What the hell-?" **_Eric started but was cut off when an old looking single cab pick up truck came speeding into the parking lot on the far side, away from us, but near Gio's baby.

"Oh, just muscle headed jackasses thinking that they are tough _shiit_…psht please," I grumbled. I was in a sour mood, finally realizing that I had invited strangers to come live in my house not to mention that **_douche bag_**, Kooma, was included in that little group of people.

"I need another one…" I said making a grab a Gio's pocket where he kept my packet of cigarettes.  
He swatted my hand away, "**Eh**!"  
"What was that for, you ass!"  
"What do **_you_** think you're doing?" he asked eyeing me.

"I wanted another smoke, seeing as how you and Eric keep taking hits off of _mine_…besides they're **MY** smokes." I replied rubbing my red hand before trying to jump at my cousin again.

"**NOPE," **and with that he got up and moved so that I had tripped over myself.

"_Hahaa_, way to go Teague. How do you expect anyone to fear you, when you are so clumsy…?" he joked and he held the pack in front of my face.  
"_Jerk_…" I mumbled.  
"_Hahaa,_ way to go T…" Eric joined in too and they tossed the pack around like monkey in the middle.

"Oh **_Hahaa_** guys, this isn't funny…you know how I get when I'm like this…" I mumbled. I had stopped trying to get the pack after like 3 minutes of running in between the two of them.

"You guys are **_so fuckin' homo_**…" I pouted.  
"Ah, c'mon…you don't mean that…"  
"Oh, but I do, I do…" I replied smiling, "now please give me my pack…" I asked as I looked at my cousin and best friend.

"Well, you see _uh_, I don't have it…"  
"**Que**?" I asked trying not to blow up.  
"What do you mean you don't have it? You **_JUST_** had it…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, eyes closed that's when I smelled something different in the air.

_'What is that?'_ I thought to myself.  
It wasn't bad so I didn't think much of it. Wow, I am probably the worst skin walker ever, Hahaa.

"Where are my cigarettes_ Giovanni_?" I demanded this time.

"Chill out will ya T," a voice called to me from behind.  
I froze, still standing in front of my cousin and Eric. My eyes got huge, I'm sure.  
Eric and Gio just smiled at each other before looking back to me.

"I've got your pack right here…" the voice finished as a pair of really warm and strong arms lifted me up and off the ground. I turned to look and saw dark hair and dark skin to match.

"_P-Paul_?"  
"Yes Teagan?" He smirked.  
"_**OMG IT REALLY IS YOU! AND THE BOYS**_?" I asked like a little kid on Christmas.  
He laughed at me, and I felt his chest rise and fall before he set me back down. "Oh, they're over here…" he smiled at me and I gave him a huge hug. Like a bear hug, times ten! Hahaa.

**EL OSO= ROAR!**

"Hey T!"  
"**TEAGAN**!"  
"**Teague**!" Quil, Embry and Seth exclaimed as I ran up to them and dog piled on them.

"Oh man guys I've missed you so much!" I freaked out and just laid there on top of everyone.  
"We missed you too, T, but can you get off?" Seth mumbled from somewhere under me. I couldn't help but laugh before I got off of them all and just looked at them.  
I mean, it has been four years since I saw everyone last.

That's when it hit me.  
"**OMG! IT'S BEEN FOUR YEARS**!"  
They laughed at me.  
"Very good Teagan…your math skills are improving _quite nicely_." Eric smiled.  
I shot him a playful glare which he just smiled more, because he knew it was the truth… I was never good with math.

"Seriously though, I can't believe how much everyone has grown…especially you Seth. You got **_über _**tall man." I stood back to look at them all, Seth blushed a bit while muttering a thank you.  
The others just kind of stared at me.

"_Um, yes_? Can I help you gentlemen with anything?"  
They instantly looked away except Embry. He walked up to me, "_Y-Yes_?" I laughed.  
"Teagan you've grown up too…you look beautiful." He replied with a smile.  
I blushed, I just know it.  
"_Thanks Embry_…"

"So wait…how come you didn't run up and scream and hug everyone like I did…**Ransom**?" I asked turning on him.  
He looked at me sheepishly before replying with a shrug.  
"That's not gonna fly with me Eric…"

"Well, when we were supposed to go by the house at 4 and forgot, they stopped by the Shoppe to check on Gio. When they saw me, they knew right away who I was and so yeah…"

"We asked if you were with him, ya know because you 2 are **_never_** apart," Paul laughed and everyone else did the same, because it is true, we're like joined at the hips or something.

"But Gio and Eric told us that it should be a surprise, it sure was one for us…and even Jake doesn't know you're here yet…"  
"_**Jake**_?" I asked sounding hopeful. Now that I realized this, he wasn't there with us.

"Yeah, he's been out and about all day doing hell knows what…" Quil joked.  
"Probably being stupid, like he does." I replied with a laugh. Although I was a bit hurt that he wasn't there, my childhood best friend other than Eric and my brother. But they did say that he was the only other one that didn't know we were in town.

I fought internally with my confusing thoughts until I heard someone calling my name out.

"_**Huh**_?"  
"We were wondering if you guys had any plans for the rest of the night…" Quil asked leaning in between both Eric and Paul's shoulders, staring at me.  
"Oh, _no_…I mean I don't. You guys got anything planned?" I asked my cousin and company. They replied by shaking their heads **_'no'_**.

"**Well then it is settled**!" Quil exclaimed with a smile. I smiled as well, forgetting briefly about Kooma and his stunt. I just couldn't be upset around the guys, I never could be.  
"**HEY EVERYONE! PARTY AT TEAGAN'S**!" he smirked at me and my face fell.

_'Just how many was everyone,'_ I thought to myself as they all laughed at my facial expression.  
_"P-Party…"_  
"Yeah, you know…**p-a-r-t-y**…" Paul laughed along with Seth, Quil, Embry and my two companions.  
"Umm, excuse you. I don't **_THINK_** so," I replied.

Eric nudged me in the ribs, "What do you mean T? You're always the first one to jump for parties," he whispered to me.  
"Yeah, _going to them_, not hosting them…have you never seen Sixteen Candles?" I asked in exasperation. (Wich I do not own, just BTW)

All honesty it was the thought of having to deal with a totaled house. Well that was a factor too, seeing as we _**JUST**_ got there and not even a day later aunt Mitch comes to find it trashed, I don't think so. The fact that my best friend wasn't there still plagued at the back of my mind, even though I know it shouldn't. I still worry and freak out easily. Can't help it.

I sighed loudly, "_Oh alright _Paul, boys…you win." I hung my head in defeat. They all high five-ed each other shouting "Yeah" and even Seth jumped up out of the bed of the red truck.

**"On one condition!" **I announced looking up into Paul's eyes, hands on my hips.  
"_Yes, dear_," he retorted playing a role of a pleasing husband to his stressed trophy wife.

I couldn't help but grin like an idiot at his joke, but I went along with it, "Only you guys. No one I don't know comes over. Got that?" I replied smiling.

They all nodded their heads ecstatically before hopping into Paul's truck. "What time should we come over? Right now? You want us to follow…ok we can do that. Lead the way T…" Paul stated acting like he couldn't hear or see me as he spoke, backing up into the cab.

I just stood there, my jaw hanging, Eric and Gio behind me, giggling with each other.

"**Great**…that means that I have to be the _responsible_ one at the party…" I moaned smacking myself in the head.

"Awe, no be sad Teagan…" Eric cooed.  
"Yeah, it'll all go smoothly…" Gio finished.  
I agreed and we hurried into Gio's baby, Eric in the back this time, me in the front and of course Gio driving. I was lost in my own thoughts as we pulled out of the parking lot. Eric put on _"Whatcha Say," _by Jason Derulo before getting bored with the speed of it and then decided on a much faster, _"Blue Orchid"_ by the White Stripes:

**_You got a reaction  
_****_You got a reaction, didn't you?  
_****_You took a white orchid,  
_****_You took a white orchid, turned it blue  
_****_Something better than nothing,  
_****_Something better than nothing  
_****_Is giving up  
_****_You needed the something  
_****_So I gave you the truth from showing up_**

**_How dare you  
_****_How old are you now anyway?  
_****_How dare you  
_****_How old are you now anyway?_**

**_How dare you  
_****_How old are you now anyway?_**

**_You're given a flower  
_****_But I guess there is just no pleasing you_**

**_But you think that its just me teasing you_**

**_You got a reaction,  
_****_You got a reaction, didn't you?  
_****_You took a white orchid,  
_****_You took a white orchid, turned it blue_**

**_Get behind me,  
_****_Get behind me now anyway  
_****_Get behind me,  
_****_Get behind me now anyway  
_****_Get behind me,  
_****_Get behind me now anyway  
_****_(woo woo)_**

**_You got a reaction  
_****_You got a reaction, didn't you?  
_****_You took a white orchid,  
_****_You took a white orchid, turned it blue_**

"**WOOHOO**!" I yelled out of the window finally snapping out of my trance, as we drove down the street, the people staring at us like we were some sort of, well crazy teenagers who were having fun. It was odd, because yes, most people looked at us like we were toxic waste, but most looked at us with understanding.

_'Weird…'_ but I brushed it off.

Not too long after Eric and Gio joined in the shouting as well. Then we just started yelling out random and awkward sex noises. **_That is always fun_**.

I was hanging out of the open window and turned to look behind us as Paul and boys in the red pick 'em up truck, they soon were driving up next to us and I had to laugh. I got a horrible thought in my mind and wanted to act on it, so I told Eric about the idea and his face lit up bright. He quickly agreed and we were off switching positions in the car so that I was now in the back and he was in the front, passenger's seat.

"Ready? On the count of 3," Gio counted down. When he reached 3, Eric stuck his ass out the window and I flashed the guys. It was brief and they all stared. All of them looked amused, until Paul's face hardened and he looked: _angry_? But I brushed it off. I even saw Embry cover Seth's eyes, as they all stared at me. But after I ducked back down into the car, they turned their attention to Eric's bare, white ass, and then they immediately turned away looking disgusted.

We busted out laughing, our sides hurting with every breath we took. Gio wiped a tear from his eye and sped ahead of the guys.

In no time at all we were pulling into the long driveway in front of the house, Paul, right behind us.  
He got out of his truck quickly, and he looked pissed, as he stormed up to us as we just got out of the cramped camero.

"What the **_fuck_** is your problem Teagan!"  
"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him, hands on my hips again. Oh hell no, if he thinks he is going to ruin my fun.  
"That bullshit stunt you and Eric pulled on the road? **You could have killed us**!"

"Ok Paul, that's enough…" Seth mumbled to him.  
"No it's not! She needs to take responsibility for her actions-."  
I glared up at him, and I swear he blinked.  
Embry and Quil jogged over to where the drama was taking place. They placed their hands on either side of Paul and told him to calm down, amongst other whispers in his ears. I was too pissed to listen in.

What was his deal? I mean he would have done the same, not to mention _**HE**_ didn't have to look…also there was no one on the roads or sidewalks, _**AND**_ we were not speeding, so its not like I intentionally wanted to kill them or get them into some sort of wreck or trouble. Oh please.

Paul calmed down and after a few moments finally looked at me in the eyes. They were sad and regretful, "Hey T, I'm sorry…my temper gets the better of me. Can you forgive me?" he asked.  
I looked up at him, and thought a moment. I completely understood what he was saying, about the whole temper thing. I should know I have one to match or out rank his and that is some short fuse.

I smiled and linked arms with him and then had Embry on the other, "but of course Mr. Paul, Mr. Embry, would you be so kind as to escort me to my humble abode?"

"Why yes, yes I do think that, that can be arranged," and with that we strode up the drive and to my house.

**: JACOB'S POV:**

I was running. Running through the woods at high speeds…trying to do anything to stop thinking about _her_. But the thing was I didn't want too…that feeling in my stomach though, from the last time she-she broke my heart. It was still there. I could feel it; taste it forming in my throat.

'_What happened…,'_ I thought to myself as I kept running.

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

_Ok, so we went by the house, but Gio was no where to be found. So we went to the Shoppe, knowing for a fact that he was going to be there. Paul, Embry, Quil and I went, Leah, Seth and the others were out doing whatever they felt like. Today was our day off from patrol. Besides, I really wanted to talk to Gio about Teagan again. I hadn't heard from her in awhile and it was starting to get to me.  
__Besides, seeing as how Gio ditched us at the house, he would definitely be there at the Shoppe. He's always there._

_Paul, Quil and Em went ahead of me up the steps of the Shoppe and walked in. I hung back and stopped, a familiar scent caught my attention. One I thought that I would have liked to have around all the time, but knew it was impossible._

_I quickly turned around every which way to look for her. Her. I jumped back down the five steps onto the ground. As I stood up straight, our eyes met. There she was, in front of me. Her once beautiful ivory skin, now a sickly pale, like theirs…her brown hair blew about her, and made me want her even more as it framed her soft face._

_She smiled at me, and I closed the gap between us.  
_"_Hey Jake…"  
_"_Bella…" it was all I managed to speak.  
__She kept smiling but her eyes were sad. I wanted nothing more then to take all her pain away, but she chose him. That leech- over me! Her best friend! Anger and sadness flooded my mind as all the painful memories of what has recently happened came back to me. My body shook._

_I closed my eyes, before asking, "What are you doing here?"  
__Bella looked down before returning the bitterness that I held, "It's not important anymore. I was mistaken to think I could intervene and help you be happy again. Edward is waiting for me." With that she turned on her heels and left me there._

_I finally looked up to see her walking away and across the street. That was when I smelled him.  
__The smell of rotten flesh, among other things, mixed with wet molded clothes. Disgusting._

_Bella ran into his arms and they embraced. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ears. She leaned up to his ears and whispered something that I couldn't make out. He looked down at her, and she retuned the look. Something sad, very, very sad. She glanced over at me before getting into the silver Volvo. Edward looked at me as well, giving me a sad smile, helped Bella into the car._

_I watched as they drove away and waiting until they were out of sight, then I took off down the street to the woods._

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

"**HOW _DARE _HE? I DON'T NEED HIS LACK OF SYMPATHY- OR HIM RUBBING IN THE FACT THAT HE HAS BELLA**! **MY BELLA**!" I growled out loud as I snapped out of my flashback.

My vision became blurred with red and I couldn't take it anymore, my body shook with such intensity that I thought I would spontaneously combust, no lie.

That's when I phased. The already ripped blue jeans I was wearing, now lay in shreds on the moist ground, and the plain t-shirt I wore, its exact twin besides the jeans.

_'How could I have been so stupid? To think that I was over her! To let him have her…' _these thoughts and more flooded my mind as I raced through the trees.

After what seemed and felt like days, I slowed down to think.  
"I can't run away again. I can't do that to dad, or the guys. Besides, what if Teagan calls, or actually decides to come up for a visit like she wrote and keeps saying?" I debated out loud to myself as I voiced out my own options.

"_'Oh hey, where is Jake?' 'He ran away again to Canada, again... because of some girl he thought he was over?'_ oh yeah, like that will go over real well…" I had to laugh at the scenario. No doubt T would call and that conversation most likely would happen. It's too funny.

Another 2 hours passed and I finally made it home.  
I barged into the front door, "**HEY DAD! I'M HOME**!" I yelled then plopped down on the couch.  
One arm draped over my face, the other hanging over the couch side, my eyes closed.

I heard the squeaking of his wheelchair and made a mental note to fix it up or just to get him a new one.  
"Oh good-Jake, you're home," I could tell he was smiling. Ever since he found out that Teagan had gotten back in touch with me he has never been happier, always picking on me. The jerk.

"I'm going over to Sue's tonight for dinner."  
"_Mmk_…"  
"Want me to bring you back anything?"  
"_Nah_ I'm ok…"  
"Oh, Jake…?"  
"_Hmm_?"  
"Embry called…" my head jerked up, "he said for you to head over to Teach na Rueaux…"  
"_**What**_? We were just there earlier, but Gio ditched us and wasn't there…" I replied sitting up on the couch now.

Billy just shrugged, "I don't know…he just said to go. Gio's got big news. Some sort of party and what not."  
I groaned, "I'd rather not…"  
"_Jacob_, you're going." He gave me a stern look.  
I sighed and got up and walked to the stairs, "_Thank you _Jake."  
"For what?"  
"For going to put some pants on," Billy laughed as he left the house.  
I growled under my breath. I completely forgot about that, good thing I was at home.

Teach na Rueaux isn't that far from my house, more like a 15 minute drive, so I was there in no time.

As I pulled into the long drive I noticed Paul's truck and Gio's beautiful camero that I personally worked on. There was another car in front but I couldn't think of who it could be. It wasn't a blood suckers or any of the other guys.

I slowly made my way up to the house. A house I haven't been to in almost 4 years.

_'Well, isn't this awkward…'_ I thought to myself as I stood at the bottom of the porch's steps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TEAGAN'S POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was _**WIRED**_!  
Filled to the brim with huge, good looking men, as well as 2 good looking gay men... I was in girl paradise. Although, we didn't do anything if you get my drift.

_Nah,_ the TV was playing in the background on the NFL channel, we were watching the football game between Washington Redskins and the Dallas Cowboys. At the same time, we had out our Taboo board game as well as alcoholic beverages.

We were all gone, except Seth, who was too, too young to drink. Way, **_WAY_** under age.  
"Hey, can I drink, _please_…" he begged and me being tipsy cooed and awed at how cute he is.  
"Yeah Pauly…_pweaseee_," I jumped in on the begging as I hopped onto my hands and knees on the couch and stared at Paul, Seth standing right next to me.

He got really upset, before actually giving in. I leaned over into Paul again and whispered, "I can get him to not drink at all tonight after only one sip…" I bet.

"You're on!"  
"$10 bucks!"  
"$20bucks!"  
"$30 bucks!"  
"**DEAL**!"

I smirked, got up and walked into the kitchen Seth followed, everyone stayed in the living room but I knew that they were all listening in.  
I got a clean, plastic red cup and poured just a cap full of vodka into it. Seth frowned at this little show, "**_That's it_**?"

I nodded.

He grabbed the bottle and before I knew what happened he was pouring more into the tiny cup.  
"**No! Seth**!" I shouted as I took back the bottle, only after he filled the cup about _1/3 _of the way full, "**don't do that**!"

"That is more than enough…" I finished.  
He grinned sheepishly, I waited, "_Well_?" Seth looked into the clear liquid before bringing the cup to his lips. He instantly pulled away. "_What_?" I asked.

"**That smell! It's awful**!" I had to laugh. I agreed whole-heartedly with that statement, vodka did smell kind of funky. Vodka wasn't really my cup of tea either.  
Seth tried again, this time he held his nose with one hand, cup in the other. Then he started drinking it as if it were a soda.

It was about when he got ½ through, that he stopped.  
"_Oh my…" _with that he rushed out the back door and I could hear him puking his guts up.  
"_Awe, poor baby_," I said walking back into the living room area, Seth's poison cup in my hands.

Tony Romo, QB for the Cowboys, threw an interception pass and all the boys cheered and hollered.  
"**_YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHIN' TONY ROMO_**!" I yelled out loud, pointing at the TV, spilling some of the vodka left in Seth's cup. I was pissed at how horrible Romo plays, because he does suck. No lie there. Everyone knows it.

"You need to lay off the drinks T," Eric stated while Gio nodded from his drunken position on the floor under him. I brushed them off then Seth walked into the room, holding his stomach.

"**Hey-a champster**!" I smiled up at the runt of the litter.  
"_Uh_…"  
"Are you going to want to drink now?"  
"**OMG no**! That was awful!" I smirked at Paul, he grumbled and I held out my hand waiting for my payment.  
"**$30 bucks**…here, take it."  
"Thank ya kindly," I beamed at him.

30 minutes passed and we were all getting into our game of epic, drunken Taboo. Paul and Embry on one team, while Eric and I on the other. Gio was passed out completely in one of the other chairs and we all took turns to make sure he didn't die in his sleep. The poor kid only had 3 hours of sleep. While as Quil was just kind of watching with Seth. The word was Uranus (the planet) and I had to give it to Eric.

"**OHEK**! Its _umm_, in the sky,"  
"Clouds...?"  
"Nope, _uhhh_...think more like at night, but all the time,"  
He looked a little confised as he thought a moment, "_Space_?" he questioned.  
"**YES! **Ok, it's in space,"  
"**A PLANET**!"  
"**YES**, ok good. Now _umm_, oh, crap…" I exclaimed. I couldn't think of any hints or clues without giving it away.

Paul and Embry were watching the time limit and Quil peeked over my shoulder to look at the word.  
"Oh that's **EASY**!" he smirked.  
I glared at him.

"**OH! OKEY**!" I shouted, realization hitting me.  
"_Yes_?" Eric replied sweet and sarcastically.  
"**_IT'S NOT MY BUTT-HOLE IT'S YOUR BUTT-HOLE_**!" I smiled thinking that Eric would actually get what I was trying to convey in my drunken state.

Everyone laughed at how I phrased the hint.  
Eric's face lit up, "**URANUS**!" he shouted just as the timer ran out.  
"_**WOOHOO! WE TOTALLY RAPED YOU GUYS! YEAH**_!" We shouted and danced around them, sticking our butts in their faces and laughing.

"**No! Time ran out**-!" Paul pushed himself up real fast and stood towering above us.  
"**No it did not**!" I stated hotly, getting closer to him, trying to look as intimidating as he did. Not so successful.  
"Did too…" he spat back.  
"You know what?" I stumbled a bit, and looked at him and then Embry, "You _can-can_ **HAVE** that win…ya big cry baby…" I stuck my tongue out at them then leaned back and fell on Embry who was still sitting down.

I looked over at him, "_Sorry_…" I mumbled.  
"It's ok," he shrugged, once he noticed that Paul had calmed down.

Just then there was a loud knock on the door followed by and annoying series of the doorbell ringing. I grabbed my head and stayed there in my spot on top of Embry's lap on the couch, "**Ouch! Damn kids**!" I whined.

Paul smirked and poked me, "Go get the door T…it is your house after all…" now that I think about it, they were all smirking.  
_'What is going on…?'_ I thought to myself and was going to ask, and probably would have in any other state, but I didn't really care, I was drunk Hahaa.  
"I don't wanna…ok _fiiiiine_," I sighed.

I made a zig-zag bee line to the front door yelling the whole way about assholes and ringing the doorbell at an unreasonable number of times.  
"Hey jerk off we **_COULD'VE _**been sleeping! Unless the noise was offending you **_THAT _**much, then my badness…" I stated as I flung open the door.

A handsome young man stood there with cut off jeans and a plain white tee. Long, dark raven hair and tanned skin. Remember kids, they all look alike. "_Oh hahaa Em_, or Paul…wait, _m-maybe _it's Quil. Trying to freak me out all because I kicked your ass," I laughed leaning onto the door frame.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know anyone lived here. My apologizes…" my head jerked up as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Wasted or not, I knew that voice. Or at least I had hoped I was right.

"**_J-Jake_**-?" I asked out loud, barely over a whisper though.  
He turned around and stood there looking at me for a moment before I think it clicked, "_Teagan_…?"

"**OMG**? Is that you Jake?" I asked again freaking out that I was really here seeing my best friend. I just stood there looking up at him. Man, this kid got big. They all did now I think about it. I stared into his dark chocolate eyes, so beautiful, and it felt like I was cliff diving again. Only **100X better**. The air was being sucked out of my lungs, and I felt a rush of cold along my spine. But it was in a good way and my knees felt like they were going to give way. My stomach filled with what felt like butterflies, but I brushed if off as a side effect to all the liquor.

I smiled up at my best friend and then closed the gap to give him a huge hug. He just stood there, still shocked, not moving. Finally, he grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him, only to push me away from him. I got knocked into a small table and fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
In all the confusion and falling, Jacob Black left, and I heard footsteps running towards me.

"_T_?"  
"**T! Are you ok**?" I looked up at everyone calling out to me. They all looked so concerned, I had to smile.

"_**WHAT HAPPENED**_!" Embry asked looking into my half shut eyes.

I looked away, "Jake came to see us- or you…I don't know…" I replied with my smile slowly fading and I then looked up at him, "and I guess I had one too many to drink _Hahaa _and fell over…_silly me_," I laughed it off.

"C'mon, let's get you to the couch," Eric said as he helped me up.  
They laid me there and I looked up at the guys. They all seemed pissed. Or at least looked it. Probably me being stupid. I had to laugh at the thought. Paul whispered something to Seth and Quil, then he and Embry both stood up. But before they left I grabbed Paul's wrist, he looked at me and smiled.

"We'll be back, I promise."  
I nodded, "I love you guys-I've missed you so much…I do love you guys…" and with that my eyes closed and I let go of Paul.

"_We love you too, T_…" Paul smiled more before he and Embry left and I fell victim to the sandman.

* * *

**KZOMBI3: **HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED (U CAN TELL WHERE I AM FROM LAWL)

**:P :3 :D :) :]** THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR READING!  
R+R PLZ!


	6. VODKA MEMORIES: LEAVES A BAD TASTE

****

**KZOMBI3: **HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE NEWEST CHAPTER POSTED! AND LOOK! THEY'RE ONLY A DAY APART!  
IM HERE AT SCHOOL BLEGH... I WILL WARN ALL OF YOU FOR THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE A LITTLE OUT-THERE. THEY WILL STLL HAVE ALL THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE: BUT THERE WILL BE A LITTLE IF NOT ALOT OF CRAZINESS... BUT IT'LL ALL STILL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! (HOPEFULLY) LOL

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE BOOK/ MOVIE... I ONLY OWN: RANSOM, GIO, MITCH, THE SHOPPE, TEAGAN, RINGO...AND I THINK THAT IS ALL (I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SPIRIT GOD UMBERLEE)

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6: VODKA +MEMORIES: LEAVES A BAD TASTE IN YOUR MOUTH**

****

"_**HOLY CRAAP**_!" I heard Gio's cranky, hate-filled, early morning voice scream from somewhere outside.  
"**_WHHHA_**-!"

I shouted falling off of the couch, taking the only blanket with me. I hit the ground with a loud, un-attractive noise…like squish…but when I fell it sounded more like ******BANNG**!  
"What the **_HELL_** is your problem Giovanni!" I heard Eric's raised voice from the opposite side of the couch, "_You made T fall and take all the covers with her_!"  
"_E-Eric_…What the hell am I doing on the roof damn it!" I heard my dear cousin splutter out.

I grinned sheepishly, "_Sorry_…had a crazy night. I think I was sleep walking…or walking and acting in my drunken sleep's crazed ideas at the time. I can't help whatever it was that I did, or did **_NOT_** do."

"**_TEAGANNN!" _**Gio's yelled scampering about outside, I assumed trying to find a way down, without hurting himself.

I groaned sitting up on the floor looking to Eric, "I did have a crazy dream though Ransom," he looked over at me.  
"What about-?"  
"_Ok so_- I thought that we ran into the La Push boys at the diner and we all came back here to party…" I paused trying to remember, "**OH**! And I got to see Jacob! But…something happened and-and I was on the ground and he was gone…" I held a finger to my chin like I was deep in thought.

Eric stared at me, "T…it wasn't a dream."  
Gio walked into the room from upstairs, most likely came in through an open window…or broke one.  
"_Psht,_ guys…please. Then where are they? And why isn't the house a complete…_disaster_…wait a minute…" I slowed my words down as I looked around the living room.

The room was still intact, but everywhere was littered with plastic, red cups filled with I don't know what, random food wrappers thrown across the room and table-tops, and the TV was still on.

I clutched my head, "What happened?"  
"Well _dear T_, we all got to see you." A voice called from the back of the couch, I looked to see a cute guy there, smiling at me.  
"_Quil_?" he nodded, "**Snap son**! I did see you guys last night after all!" Quil nodded again and laughed as I flung my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his neck and he blushed.  
"_Hmm_…," I sighed, "I've missed you guys **SO much**!" I squealed falling backwards, taking Quil with me causing him to fall on top of me, both of us laughing.

Eric and Gio shot us dirty looks before they both dragged themselves up the stairs and into Eric's room, before slamming the door shut.  
"_Jeez louis_…" I clapped my hands together then stretched as Seth waltzed into the room.

"What'r you so cheery about?" Quil asked.  
I craned my neck as best I could to see who he was talking to, hoping **_DEEP_** down that it was Jake…even after last night's…incident. I, instead, saw a younger looking frame, yet still just as big as Quil.

"**SETHY! OMG, I LOVERLY CHUUUU!**" I practically glomped the poor kid, only after I tripped over my feet trying to get to him.  
"_Hey. Can't. Breef_…"  
"**OH**! My bad…" I blushed letting him go.  
He beamed at me and I returned the favor and went back to the couch and plopped down with a soft thud.  
"So, what time is it?" I looked around for a clock.

_'Strange that we don't have one up…I'll do it later,'_ I thought to myself as I kept looking.

"Um, around 9:30-10ish, why," Seth replied.  
I groaned at fell over, burying my face into the armrest of the couch, "it's too early."

"What? Psht, no way…now 5! That is _TOO _early…" Quil responded.  
I glared, "Yeah well I didn't sleep at all yesterday…besides when did I finally pass out?"

"3:45 this morning."  
"Yeah, it was around the time that Paul and Embry took off…" Seth mumbled, more to himself.  
"_Huh? Where'd they go_?" I looked at the younger boy.

He turned away and absentmindedly picked up the closest red cup from last night, not bothering to see what liquid lay inside its plastic walls, and downed most of the contents in one swift movement. His face scrunched up as he ran at lightning speed to the bathroom.

"What's up with him?"  
I sniffed the cup and smiled, "Vodka," before taking a sip of the aged liquor.  
"_Now_… I'm awake," I sighed. Quil looked at me in disbelief, and Seth joined in.  
"_What_?"  
"Oh, um, nothing…"  
"Whatever…" I took another sip, finishing the cup, and licked my lips, making a face as I did so.

"What'cha got planned for the day Teagan?" Seth asked eyeing me drink the toxic potion.  
I thought a moment, "I don't know, nothing really…well….**HEY!" **my face suddenly lit up.  
"You want to help me with something?" I asked with eager eyes.

"Umm, sure-?"  
"**GREAT**! Hold on ok?" they nodded, scooting towards each other more than towards me.  
I ran upstairs taking 2 or 3 at a time till I got to Eric's door. I knocked softly before completely barging into the room. Both of them were on his bed, entangled in the top blanket, cuddling with each other.

I rushed to my room and grabbed one of my 2 Polaroid cameras, the smaller, gray one with a rainbow peacock emblem in the top left hand corner, named _'Snapage'_. Yeah, don't ask.  
I jumped back down from the hatch in Eric's ceiling, not waking them and took pictures of my cousin and best friend. After the 3rd picture's flash went off they woke up, but it turns out that they had already let go of each other after the first picture was taken. None the less they blushed like crazy.

"_**'morning**_…now c'mon!" I shouted grabbing their hands and dragging them out into the hallway.  
"_Wha_-?"  
"_Huh_-?" then Eric realized what was going on.  
"**No-NO! Teagan**! Not today…please. I want to sleep. We can do this tonight…_plllllllease_!" he pleaded.  
I let them go at the top of the steps and turned to look at my best friend, "you hate it that much? Really?"

"I don't hate it…I just don't like to do it everyday… I'm not Native American and do strict schedules as this…"  
"What's Ransom talking about?"  
"Every morning I thank a spirit for what they have brought to me and the earth. And we dance for them…in admiration and thanks." I explained.  
"Oh, I see…" "That's cool!" both Quil and Seth piped up from the bottom of the stairs.

I beamed, "you guys don't have to go or do anything if you don't want to. Besides, I'll be back in an hour…" I walked down the stairs, walked to the door and went outside shutting the door behind me as I got outside.

I walked down the porch like steps, _"and in 3…2…1…" _with that all 4 of them came rushing out of the house. I smirked.  
"**T! Hold up, we're coming**," my smirk turned into a real smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm just gonna watch and play the tunes-," Gio stated and I rolled my eyes, "_fine_."

A fire, already started, lay in the center of the clearing Eric and I discovered and used just the day before. It was a small, contained fire, but did its job. Quil, Seth and Eric stood equal distance away from each other, a soft instrumental tune played in the background next to Gio. I raised my arms up and they looked at me, waiting.

"**_Today, mother Earth, Almighty Lord Jesus above we give thanks to all you have done and all the many blessings you have bestowed upon us! Umberlee, the spirit of ocean, waves, currents and of the sea winds, we humbly call on you dear one of freedom, for all the many great and wonderful things that you have bestowed upon me_**," I indicated to the people in the group and then lifted my arms to the skies, to signify all those who were not with us, "**_and my family_**."

"**_Today, standing with me, is both new and old faces in which I thank you Umberlee. For without your tender, soft waves pushing and guiding me here, than I would not be standing here with my friends and family as I am_**," Seth and Quil smiled at each other and Eric and Gio.

"**_We are here to pay homage to you and your bountiful oceans and care in hopes that we may receive a token. Umberlee of many caring and guiding traits… all be to you, and may you experience what you give to others_**." I chanted as I moved around the small fire, Eric following suit, while the other two boys were mimicking us.

Gio then started up a faster paced, dance worthy song; _"Beautiful Liar"_ by Beyonce and Shakira and the boys seemed taken aback.  
"_Um, T_?" I stopped dancing with Eric to look over in their direction, "What kind of music is this?"  
I rolled my eyes and tugged on Quil's hands, "**just chant and dance**!"

"I can't do either…"  
"Okay, first is first," Eric stopped and went to Quil.  
"Feel the moozik move in and out of your body. Feel it move _**THROUGH**_ you, like the moon, pushing and pulling the ocean waves…" suddenly Eric looked up at Quil and smiled to himself, "a bit _ironic, huh_? What with T talking about _Umberlee_ the spirit of the ocean and waves." They both chuckled at the thought.

I saw Seth dancing very wildly to the music at hand, very ska like. I was proud and made my way over to him, making sure not to get smacked upside the head.

"Ok Seth, now chant-,"  
"How-?"  
"Just say **ANYTHING** that comes to you mind. How you feel, _etc. etc. etc_…" I laughed.  
I danced in a little circle around him, he still looked sketch about it all, "like this: **_thank you Umberlee for I got to see my long lost friends to whom I love and loooove to party with! I'm excited to be back home_**!" I howled.

Seth laughed, "**_Teagan is a riot and I love having her back_**!" he smiled as he jumped around, then added, "**_VODKA IS GROSS_**!"

We all laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After an hour or so of dancing and just being together, we even getting Gio to dance a bit, we headed back to the house.

"Ok, now that **THAT **is over, what to do now?" I asked hitching a ride on lil' Sethy's back.  
"Umm, we could go hang out with the rest of the guys and go…_hmm_?" Seth voiced out loud.  
"-_yes_ Seth?"  
"Don't think too hard." Seth glared at Quil as everyone else smiled.  
"I was going to say go cliff diving, or just go to the beach since it's actually nice out for a change," Seth retorted once we were in front of the house.

"So? What do you think?" they asked.  
"**HECK YAW**!" I shouted from Seth's back swinging my arms and legs in a fit of joy.  
"_Oh_, wait…" they all looked at me, "I don't have any of my swim suits with me…" and I'm quite sure that if this were an anime, they would all have sweat-drops and have produced the **BEST anime fall EVER**! But we're not, and they didn't…I know I'm sad too.

Eric just shrugged, "just go in a bra and panties," Gio laughed.  
"And what, scare the poor boys? _Hahaa_…"  
I smacked Gio in the arm, "**ouch**."  
"Yeah, well you're a dick…" I stuck my tongue out.

"We'll go get the guys and be back here around one to pick you guys up, that cool?" Quil stated as Seth set me down.  
We stopped fighting to look at Quil and Seth, nodding then went back to our fighting which somehow leading to me tackling Gio to the ground, then Eric joined in.

They left and 10 minutes later we stopped and went inside.  
"Okay…but seriously Teagan, wear your underwear and put on like a big tee or something," Eric finished.  
_"…"_ I mumbled sweet nothings under my breath that would have made a sailor blush. (I love that saying)  
"What was that Teagan Rueaux?"  
"I said _'fine._'"  
"Good girl," he grinned and patted my head as I walked by.

I went into my room and out of one of the many backpacks on the floor, pulled out a pair of green and white swim trunks that belong to my older brother, with a retro half naked pin-up girl running down the right side of the leg. I smiled to myself, "I guess I have something I can swim in after all," I then threw on a random white t-shirt. I grabbed a towel, sunscreen, my neon yellow Buddy Holly shades, one of my cameras and my ipod and shoved them into my bag.

I jumped down the stairs to the second floor and yelled out to the guys to hurry their butts up. "Shut the hell up woman!" I heard Eric shout back and I smiled to myself before skipping down the stairs, tripping on the last one, ending up with my face in the wall.

"Damn _freakin' wall_…when was that there?" I ranted to myself, lest anyone hear me and blackmail me.  
"Oh yes, I can see it now, _'Teagan can't even walk downstairs properly for she just runs into walls…'_ oh yeah, bloody brilliant."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, only after making sure that my camera was still in one piece, and grabbed some sodas and then turned to leave. I thought a moment before doubling back for some alcohol bottles then threw those into my bag as well.

"Hehee, this is going to be fun…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**JACOB'S POV**

*****LAST NIGHT*****

"…look jerk face…"  
_'Oh, shit, I didn't know anyone actually lived here,'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone lived here. My apologies." I turned to walk away and got to the top step when the girl's voice called out to me.

"_J-Jake_?" I spun around sharply. I knew that voice, granted it sounded 10X different over the phone, but it _**HAD**_ to have been my mind playing tricks on me.  
I looked at her anyways, trying to confirm my thoughts.

In the doorway stood a beautiful, fair skinned girl. Granted she wasn't the 15 year old girl I knew and saw last. No, she was the best friend I heard over the phone and have been writing to and sending pictures of the family and the town to! Her hair, pure blonde, the color of frozen sunshine, dreaded and pulled into a crappy tie. Her eyes, storm blue tonight, danced as she gazed up at me. She was still shorter than me, but she got a whole lot taller.

I couldn't help myself, "_Teagan_?" "Is that really you Jake?" she asked. She looked on the verge of tears.  
I don't know what happened then, but that moment I wanted nothing more than to take away all her pain and sadness.

I felt her wrap her arms around me, my mind was so busy to comprehend everything. Trying to think and grasp at all that was happening. What do I do…what do I want to do…what I should and need to do.

Then it hit me, or I think it did. _'No! I can't…this can't happen. No, no, no! This is all wrong!'_ I thought angrily.  
I grabbed Teagan by her arms and pulled her away. I didn't want to look at her. Not now, not ever. And I pushed her away.  
The next thing I knew I was out of there and already phased.

"How could I? And to who? My best friend? I mean, she is more like a nobody. Not talking to me for 4 years- then all this with wolves and vampires and-and then Bella…Bella- I love you…" I let out a frustrated howl and kept running, my thoughts ever filling my head, pounding and not letting up. I kept running, not looking back, although I could still faintly hear her beautiful voice, if I had to pick a sound, it would be bell like, "I guess I fell…you know me being drunk like I am…Hahaa, silly me," she laughed, it was forced and filled with such sorrow and pain.

"I'm sorry Teagan, but I can't-."

"**JACOB**!" I heard Paul's voice ring throughout my head.  
"**_What!" _**I growled back. I saw both he and Embry coming out of the trees behind me.

"So you ran into the leech's girl today?" Paul questioned, even though the answer was right in front of him. He just wanted to make me suffer.  
"It would explain why you never came into the Shoppe…" Embry stated.  
"Yeah, whatever…it wasn't important. It usually isn't."

"What's wrong with you!"  
"What's wrong with _you,_ Paul? Mind your own damn business."  
"You really hurt Teagan back there! Don't you care for anyone but yourself?" Paul snapped back. Yeah, I cared for her. We grew up together until she and her family, and Eric stopped showing up. We lost touch, and with not even a shred of explanation, how am I suppose just forget the _'alone'_ feeling I had felt then? The one that I feel now?

"_O-of _course I do! **Just back off**!" I growled again.  
"Jake, what's your deal?" Embry asked, taking a few steps towards me.

I snapped my head in his direction and barked at him that it was nothing.  
"I'm one of your best friends. What is wrong-," he cut short because at that moment we locked eyes. I know that he must have seen it earlier…but the look on his face when he got to hear my thoughts clearly, said otherwise.

"Oh, man, Jake buddy…**congratulations**!"  
"**_Shut up Embry_**-!"  
"What? Why? Why can't I be happy for you?"  
"There's nothing to be-…"  
"Because_ he's _not," Paul interrupted. I glared at him, but it went unnoticed as he kept looking at Embry, "he still loves that bloodsucker's girl."

Paul started to circle me, and I the same to him, "I mean you saw what he did to T just back at the house. Not to mention the cruel thoughts he has of her. It's plain to see how he truly feels about our little Teague."

I couldn't control it I lashed out at him and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled and I knocked him into a tree. He grabbed a hold of my left hind leg in his jaw and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown across the small clearing and hit a rock on the ground not far from Embry. How can dare he speak of Teagan like that? It's** MY **Teagan,** MY **T,** MY **best friend before any of them! How _**dare **_he try and make me seem like the bad guy...

"**You don't know anything**!" I shouted getting up and charging at Paul again.  
"I know more than you give credit for!"  
"**Shut up!"**  
"You **_hurt_** her! Physically and mentally! She was most excited to see you! And you hurt her!" Paul snapped at me.  
We both jumped up, standing on our back legs, chests bumping each others and jaws snapping fiercly at each other, trying to grab the other's throat. This was anger on a whole new level for me, and I was not going to let him do this to me.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" I growled as I finally threw him to the side and then landed on him. i stepped on his throat about to bite it when Sam came out of nowhere and tackled me off of Paul.

"**Jacob! Calm down**!" I did as I was told, though it was easier said than done. Sam looked over to Embry, "Why didn't you step in?"  
"They needed to settle this personally. I thought it better than to get in the way of that Sam." He replied calmly, though he stared at me with a wounded expression.

Sam nodded, "Come Jacob. You two as well, we're going to have a meeting." He then looked around, "Where's Quil and Seth?"  
"Looking over Giovanni, Eric and Teagan…" Sam nodded again in understanding before taking off through the trees in the direction of his house leaving behind a very disgruntled Paul and an indifferent Jacob to glare down each other before Paul followed.

"_Why_?" a husky voice called out to Jacob.  
Jacob stopped, but did not turn around, "_Why_ what?" even though he already knew what was coming.

"Why think that way about her?"  
"You wouldn't understand…"  
"Understand what? The fact that you are still hung up on some…girl, who news flash, doesn't feel the same about you? Oh yeah, that was _REAL_ hard…"

"Can it Embry."  
"_Whatever_," with that they took off after Sam and Paul through the woods back to Sam's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX FF XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam stood in his living room, packed to the walls, with growling boys and Leah. Only today the room was half empty…or half full, depending on your out look at the moment. He gazed around at everyone's faces, locking eyes with Jake the longest, until Jake looked away.

"Alright everyone, settle down," he spoke in his Alpha voice and everyone shut their mouths. "As you all know," he gave me a knowing look and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as to what he was going to be addressing, "the Rueaux's are back in La Push after many years, so please be nice to them- _Leah_…" Sam added noticing Leah's devious, althought thoroughly bitchy, gaze.  
She rolled her eyes, _"Whatever."_

I started to get up and leave when I heard Sam continue to speak, "_Furthermore_," his voice boomed around the small crowed room, and it became a lot more serious as the alpha in him really stood out. Everyone listened in, craving to learn of the information their leader had to offer.

His face was grim, "There seems to be more than just Teagan and friends who have begun to move and settle into La Push," he stated and there were murmurs going around the room, "and it looks like these unwelcome visitors have only followed and taken an interest into them."  
My head shot up. _'what? Someone or thing was following Teagan? Why? What? Who? So many different things…I need to help her!'_ I thought angrily and frantically.

Everyone glanced up and around the room at each other to talk about the pressing matter at hand. Paul and Embry didn't waste anytime looking between each other before stealing a glance in my direction. Even though I never wanted the imprinting to happen in the first place, I couldn't deny the heightened sense of security and alarm I felt. As much as I did not want it.

The rest of the night passed by too fast and too blurry for me to remember much of anything else. It consisted of us trying to figure out what these unwanted guests are, and what their possible connections are to Teagan and Eric. I couldn't stop thinking about Teagan and how she's in trouble. I must admit, I'd rather be thinking of Bella. I sighed.

Everything went by fast with nothing interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FF XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to someone jumping on top of me. I had spent the night at Sam's due partially to the meeting we had, had the night before and the other half, because I didn't want to meet the guys back over at…her house.

"**C'MON JAKEY**!" Seth shouted in an all too cheery voice.  
I growled and rolled over, pulling the pillow over my head, "_Why are you so happy_?"

"Well, we just got back from…well, we just got back-," Seth began, stopping his jumping to think of his words carefully. Embry's voice then cut in for the young boy.  
"…and they thought it would be best to go to the beach with everyone today."

"_What for_-?" I grumbled from my spot under the pillow. I heard Embry sigh and move over to the windows and then opened the living room's curtains, allowing the blinding sun shine to hit me in the face.  
Groaning, I turned over to get away from the sun's view and ended up rolling off of the already too small couch, "_ouch…" _I muttered.

"Hahaa, nice landing there Jake," Quil laughed from somewhere off to my right.  
"**_Ah, shuddup_**," I snapped at him with a smile.

"Ok," I stated, pushing myself up, "so you have a point. It's a beautiful day…but…." I paused, wondering how to put this. They all stared at me with pained expressions. They knew.  
"It's just, after how I acted…last night I mean…" I glanced down. In all honesty I hated myself for last night. "it was stupid and childish, like I was a newborn again. And well…_I'm sorry guys_." I finished finally looking up at them.

Each of them had a look of understanding, but also looked like they were holding in a laugh, because Embry's face was contorted into something that made him look twice as stupid. I had to let out a loud laugh as I thought about it. Seth smiled at me which I returned. "Don't worry Jake, besides T's not hurt in the slightest," he stated and I felt my heart plunge into my stomach before it rose up again and into my throat. Hearing that she could have been hurt, killed me…but just hearing about her, made my spirit soar!

"She doesn't even remember you coming over. Or us, for that matter," Quil interjected.  
It was silent a moment before it was broken by Paul and Jared bursting threw the door with water balloons and guns in their hands.  
"**HEY**!"  
"**AHHHH**!"  
"**WATCH IT**!"

"So, how 'bout it, Jacob," Paul asked out of the blue once we were all drenched from our 20 minute long water fight. I looked over at everyone, Quil, Em and Seth looked the most anxious for my answer and I couldn't help but cave in at their pathetic faces.  
"Fiine…I guess," I sighed in an exasperated tone, smiling. Seth jumped up and down while Embry and Quil just settled with a tackle, ending up with me on the bottom.

"**YESS**!"  
"**THANK YOU**!"  
"Now c'mon, we gotta go get some peeps…" Seth exclaimed dragging me to Paul's truck.  
"_Who_-?"  
"Oh, you'll see…" he sang.  
"_Oh, crap_…"

* * *

**KZOMBI3: **THERE YOU ALL GO! THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! PEACE OUT GUYS! CLASS IS GOING TO START! :D


End file.
